Traducción En Tu Mundo
by SherlyMina
Summary: Bella se encuentra huyendo de su anterior vida, cuando al tomar un desvío inesperado, llega a un poblado Amish en la zona rural de Iowa, donde encuentra una familia cariñosa. Y a un hombre dentro de este mundo. Bienvenidos al mundo de Amishward.
1. Capitulo 1: Huir y Esconderse

**Sumary:**

Bella huye de su vida en Forks. Lejos de su padre, lejos de su posesivo novio Jacob Black. Atravesando el país se queda varada en una pequeña ciudad de Iowa, en donde encuentra refugio en una comunidad que no es para nada como su mundo. Bella es aceptada y aprende como los Amish viven. Y como aman.

**Diclaimer:** Esta historia no me pertenece en absoluto, solo la traduzco. El honor de ser la autora de esta genial historia es **solostintwilight**, quien me dio el permiso de traducirla para ustedes. Ninguno de los personajes de Crepúsculo nos pertenecen, solo nos gusta jugar con ellos…

Chicas pues nada más que agradecerles por la lectura, espero de todo corazón les guste. Y quiero darles un especial agradecimiento a mis lindas Betas, que me ayudaron mucho con el sentido de las frases y párrafos que se me ocurrió traducir casi durmiendo. Gracias a **AlePattz** y a **MeliPattz**, no se porque, pero me pregunto: ¿Serán hermanas?... Jajajaja…

También gracias a **betasfanfiction . com** por contactarme con mis lindas Betas.

**Aviso:** Pues todas saben de qué trata el Rating M… Así que están advertidas.

**Capítulo 1: Huir y Esconderse**

xxxxxxxx

Huí.

Eso era todo lo que podía hacer.

Eso o quedarme y morir.

Me podrían considerar extremadamente dramática, pero temía por mi vida.

Los ojos de Jake nunca habían sido tan negros como lo fueron la noche en la que huí.

Charlie no me ayudaría. Él pensaba que juntos éramos perfectos.

Pero lo que papá no sabía era que a pesar de todas esas sonrisas y bromas, Jake era cruel e insensible cuando se trataba de la hija del jefe de la policía.

Yo era una propiedad. Yo era una posesión.

Y esa noche cuando me negué a ir más lejos, Fui arrojada como si fuera basura.

Incluso me escupió y me dijo que no era nada más que una puta asquerosa de la que él disponía cuando lo quisiera.

Sus amigos se encontraban reunidos a mí alrededor, y yo hice lo que pude.

Huí.

Huí lejos de mi vida.

Huí lejos de lo que yo pensaba era amor.

Huí de mi misma.

Solo para encontrarme a mí misma en tu mundo.

¿Cómo pudiste alguna vez encontrarme digna? Nunca lo sabré.

xxxxxxxxx

El autobús en el que viajaba se detuvo bruscamente despertándome, el olor de aceite quemándose llenó la cabina a una velocidad alarmante. Me enderecé rápidamente en mi asiento, tomando la parte trasera del asiento que se encontraba delante de mí hasta que sentí que el autobús finalmente paraba a un lado de la carretera.

Salimos del bus en pánico sin saber si el monstruo de Greyhound iba a explotar en cualquier minuto. Entorné los ojos al brillante sol y me alejé de la masa de humo hasta que pude volver respirar un poco mejor. Mirando a mí alrededor, estábamos rodeados por nada más que maíz.

Kilómetros y kilómetros de maíz.

¿Dónde estábamos?

"¡Muy bien, amigos! ¡Está bien! Al parecer algo explotó en el motor, pero estamos bien!" el conductor del autobús, dijo a varios metros de mí.

Miré a mí alrededor para ver cualquier signo de civilización, pero no lo encontré.

¿Cómo podemos estar todos bien?

¡Me sentía como si estuviéramos en la película _Children of the Corn!_ **(N/T: Película del año 1984, adaptada de un libro de Stephen King)**

El conductor del autobús comenzó a hablar por su teléfono celular y agitó los brazos alrededor durante varios minutos, hasta que finalmente se volvió hacia nosotros, el calor de la tarde había puesto su rostro de un color rosa brillante.

"¡Muy bien, amigos! Otro autobús está en camino. Estará aquí en un par de horas. Hay una pequeña ciudad que ya pasamos a un kilómetro y medio. ¡Si quieren, podemos volver a allí y la empresa de buses les pagará el almuerzo!" él anunció.

Resople tomando mi mochila y la puse sobre mi hombro.

Un kilómetro y medio no era mucho, pero hacían más de 30 (treinta) grados afuera y el sol estaba al máximo sobre nosotros. Nos pusimos en marcha, y menos de cinco minutos después estaba ayudando a la señora que iba a mi lado llevándole su bolso para que ella pudiera caminar con un poco más de facilidad. Nos tomó alrededor de media hora caminar el trayecto hasta el pueblo y para el momento en que llegamos, todos estábamos acalorados y sedientos.

Desafortunadamente, la pequeña ciudad a la que habíamos llegado no podía atender a los cincuenta viajeros varados en su pequeño restaurante. Así que decidí buscar una botella de agua en el almacén de frente y esperar mi turno en el restaurante mientras esperábamos el bus de reemplazo. Eso me dio la oportunidad de sentarme a la sombra y disfrutar del pueblo.

No era mucho.

Y definitivamente estaba confundida por los caballos y calesas que iban y venían por la calle principal. Elegantes calesas negras, con hermosos caballos fuertes que las tiraban hacia el almacén frente a mí, un hombre con camisa de color claro y sombrero de ala hecho de paja, que salía y entraba en la tienda una y otra vez, con las manos cargadas de semillas o algo en grandes bolsas. El conductor de la calesa parecía ser una persona Amish. Pero estábamos en Iowa.

No había ningún pueblo Amish en Iowa, ¿verdad?

¿Quién sabía? Iowa estaba lleno de maíz y ya me aburría.

Ansiosa de volver a la carretera y lejos de Forks.

Cuanto más lejos, mejor.

Terminé mi agua y me asomé al comedor del restaurante, aún no había ningún asiento vacío, dejé escapar un suspiro de cansancio. El almacén que estaba al otro lado de la calle tenía mecedoras en el porche. Me dirigí hacia el almacén nuevamente y compré otra botella de agua y algunos panecillos de maíz que se veían interesantes y me instalé en una de las mecedoras, encontré una que tenía la vista perfecta para ver la carretera, ya que se veía perfectamente quien entraba y salía del pueblo. Pensé que podría ser la primera en ver el autobús y podría conseguir un mejor puesto.

Masqué el panecillo de maíz, pensando, disfrutando de la dulzura de él en mi estómago vacío. No había comido en más de un día, desde que subí al autobús en Bellingham, y el panecillo me estaba satisfaciendo lo suficiente. Me estaba comiendo es segundo cuando otra calesa se detuvo, esta venía completamente cargada de frutas y verduras. Vi que el hombre se bajaba de su calesa, su pelo rubio brillaba por debajo de su sombrero negro. Su barba era bastante larga, pero por su rostro se veía joven.

Él se parecía un poco a un joven Santa Claus.

Sobre todo con sus amables ojos con los que me miró cuando pasó a mi lado.

"Buenos días" dijo, su voz era cálida y acogedora, y me sonrió.

"Hola" dije, sin estar segura como dirigirme a este extraño personaje.

Charlie siempre me había dicho que no hablara con extraños, y además no quería convertirme en la sexta esposa de alguien.

El hombre al que decidí llamar Kris Kringle **(N/T: es un personaje mitológico alemán que trae regalos durante la Navidad. Está derivado del término antiguo Christkindl. Y hace referencia al "Niño Cristo", o niño Jesús) **sonrió y asintió con la cabeza y regresó a la tienda, dejándome con mi panecillo de maíz. Pasó junto a mí dos veces más, llevando en sus brazos canastos llenos de comida. En su última vuelta, se detuvo una vez más, su sonrisa abarcaba todo su rostro.

"¿Está disfrutando de tus panecillos?" Me preguntó.

Miré hacia mis manos para encontrar que quedaban solo unas cuantas migajas de los panecillos y me ruboricé.

"Si, estaban muy buenos" le contesté, sin estar segura de que decirle otra vez.

Sus ojos se iluminaron y asintió.

"Me aseguraré de que mi esposa se entere que los disfrutó. Ella los hizo. Tenga un agradable día, señorita" me dijo, se quitó el sombrero y entró en la tienda.

_Extraña gente._

Sin embargo, los panecillos eran buenísimos.

Di un vistazo por el camino una vez más, con la esperanza de ver el autobús. Habían pasado casi dos horas. Y el conductor del autobús había dicho que solo serían dos horas de espera. Mirando hacia la larga carretera, no se veían autobuses viniendo hacia nosotros por el camino. Me di vuelta y me dispuse a comprar otro panecillo, cuando me fije por el rabillo de mi ojo que algo se acercaba. Un coche se acercaba por el camino, se veía como si fuera un espejismo por el calor.

Un coche rojo oxidado.

Y a medida que se acercaba, tal vez a unos cuatrocientos metros de los límites de la ciudad, lo escuché. El inconfundible sonido del tubo de escape de su auto que ahora rondaba en mis sueños. Se me cortó la respiración y busqué un lugar donde esconderme. Lo más seguro era que iba a recorrer los alrededores. Preguntar sobre mí. Averiguar que estaba aquí, atrapada.

_Oh Dios, ¿cómo me había encontrado Jake?_

Mi corazón galopaba fuertemente mientras buscaba en vano un lugar donde esconderme.

Y cuando el auto se acercó lo suficiente fue que pude confirmar, sin duda que era el Rabbit, me dio pánico y me escondí en el único lugar seguro que encontré.

Me escondí en la parte trasera de la extraña calesa.

Y mientras miraba por la pequeña ventana, vi lo que más temía, él salió de su coche mirando a su alrededor, una horrible sensación de escalofrío me inundó. Él me iba a encontrar y yo sería suya. Estaba temblando en un rincón, detrás de los sacos de arpillera que se encontraban en el carro, seguro que en cualquier momento el conductor del autobús le diría que me había visto y apuntaría en esta dirección y Jake, que siempre parecía saber dónde estaba, como si fuera un sabueso de caza oliendo sangre, me encontraría.

No estaba preparada para que Kris Kringle volviera tan pronto.

"¡Gracias, Eli! ¡Que tenga un buen día! ¡Me voy a asegurar de decir a Esme sobre los panecillos!" gritó y luego se deslizó en el asiento delantero.

Me mordí la palma de la mano para no gritar, ahora no tenía ninguna forma de escapar, no sin levantar sospechas y ser atrapada. Mi respiración se detuvo completamente cuando la calesa se detuvo abruptamente y el sonido que se escurría desde el infierno llegó a mis oídos desde la parte delantera.

"Hey amigo. Estoy buscando a esta chica. ¿La has visto?"

Me escabullí aún más en la oscuridad por entre las bolsas, rezando para que no me pudiera ver. Me estaba ahogando, el sudor recorría mi espalda, mientras deseaba en silencio que la calesa continuara su viaje. Pero Kris Kringle ya me había visto. Estaba segura que le diría a Jake donde estaba. Cerré mis ojos con fuerza, esperando el final.

"Linda chica. ¿Has revisado en el restaurante, hijo?" Kris Kringle le preguntó.

"Sí, me dirigía hacia allá. Gracias"

"Ten un buen día" dijo Kris Kringle y una vez más nos movíamos.

Traté de contener mis lágrimas, pero el calor encerrado y la imperiosa necesidad de escapar provocaron que me saliera un quejido. Vi con horror como la cabeza Kris Kringle se dio la vuelta con su boca abierta para hacer una exclamación, hasta que vio mi miedo.

Y oyó mi súplica.

"Por favor" Le rogué con un tenso susurro. "Él me matará si me encuentra. Por favor, ayúdeme".

"¿Cómo te metiste en mi calesa, niña?"

"Por favor. Por favor, sólo tengo que alejarme de él. Él me matará" Le rogué nuevamente.

Apretó los labios y volvió a mirar hacia el camino que se extendía por delante, lamiéndose los labios por encima de la barba brillante. Sus ojos se dirigieron de mí hasta Jake, que supuse estaba detrás de nosotros. Sus ojos se dirigieron a mí nuevamente antes de volver a la carretera, donde instó a que sus caballos tomaran un ritmo acelerado.

"No puedes huir para siempre, hija. Pero si él está decidido a hacerte daño de alguna manera, no puedo dejar que lo haga. Has solicitado asilo. Y estoy obligado a ofrecértelo. Yo soy Carlisle Cullen, hija. ¿Y tú eres?" Preguntó, repentinamente con un tono muy formal.

"B-Bella. Isabella Swan, señor" Le susurré.

"Bienvenida a West Grove, Isabella Swan"

xxxxxxxxx

Luché con los broches de presión, una vez más, frustrada por sus cierres ocultos.

Esto sería mucho más fácil con mi camiseta o sudadera.

Pero, me dijeron que mientras permaneciera en la comunidad tenía que usar ropas como las suyas.

Me parecía que eran capas y capas de ropa.

Extrañaba mis pantalones cortos y zapatillas de tenis.

Por último, los broches se unieron y busqué un espejo.

Por supuesto, no había.

Arreglé mi pelo en una coleta y enderecé mi vestido, bajé por las escaleras, los peldaños de las escaleras crujían, mientras las bajaba. Al doblar la esquina, aun jugando con mi tonto sombrerito, no me fijé en la figura alta que se encontraba frente a mí, hasta que mi cara chocó con su sudoroso pecho.

Me tambaleé hacia atrás, cayendo hasta que unas manos fuertes me tomaron de los bazos para sostenerme. Me estabilicé antes de mirar al hombre con el que había chocado para disculparme con él, y al hacerlo, perdí el hilo de mis pensamientos al sumergirme en las profundidades de sus hermosos ojos verdes.

"Lo siento mucho" balbucee, sintiendo como el calor subía a mis mejillas, mientras sus ojos continuaron mirándome.

Dios mío él es hermoso.

"No, discúlpame tú a mí. No te había visto. ¿Te lastimé?... yo... No te conozco" dijo en voz baja y cautelosa.

Negué con mi cabeza y traté de sonreírle. Fue difícil concentrarme con esos profundos ojos verdes mirándome. Y el alborotado pelo que enmarcaba su rostro. No era totalmente castaño, sino que lo tenía matizado con reflejos cobrizos, como si fuera fuego, por pasar la mayor parte de sus días bajo el sol. A juzgar por las suaves arrugas alrededor de sus ojos y sus mejillas coloreadas por el sol, asumí que así era.

"Uh, yo soy Bella... Estoy de visita" murmuré extendiendo mi mano hacia él para saludarlo.

Él hizo una pausa, mirando mi mano indecisamente como si tuviera alguna enfermedad, antes de mirar hacia mí nuevamente y ofrecerme una pequeña sonrisa torcida. Sus ojos parecían bailar cuando él me miró.

"Bienvenida, Bella. Soy Edward. ¿Te quedarás en casa del Elder **(N/T: Elder significa; Mayor, Anciano y Sabio, pero ninguna me convence y no suenan bien, por lo que deje la palabra original)** Carlisle y su familia?" Preguntó, sin tomar en cuenta mi mano. En su lugar, movió sus manos hacia su espalda, como si luchara contra la tentación de tocarme.

Me sonrojé y bajé mi mano, pensando que debí haber violado alguna estricta costumbre Amish por querer estrechar la suya. Di un paso hacia atrás, titubeando, para poner un poco de espacio entre él y yo. Ya estaba lo suficientemente acalorada por todas las capas de ropa que me obligaron a usar. Y su cercanía no ayudaba en nada a controlarlo. Todavía podía sentir la tibieza que quedó en mi cara cuando choqué con su pecho.

Era como una especie de cosquilleo que sentía en todas las partes en que había tenido contacto con él.

"¡Isabella! ¡Ven!"

La voz me asustó haciéndome saltar y caer, esta vez hacia adelante sobre Edward, que torpemente me agarró por la cintura ayudándome a que me estabilizara antes de alejarse rápidamente de mi como si lo hubiera quemado. Estaba segura de que algo despertó dentro de mí cuando sus largos dedos me tomaron por la cintura. Se humedeció los labios nerviosamente, mirando por el pasillo hacia dónde provenía la voz antes de girarse y prácticamente salir huyendo por la puerta de atrás sin decir una palabra. Me quede mirando su espalda mientras él se alejaba bajo la luz de la luna menguante, con la camisa manchada de sudor y su largo cuello bajo el sombrero negro que puso sobre su cabello. Miró hacia atrás una vez, con el ceño fruncido, luego se volvió a girar y aceleró su paso a través del campo alejándose de la casa bajo la luz menguante.

"Isabella, ¿estás vestida? Está lista la cena. ¡Ven! La familia está esperando" dijo la voz de nuevo desde el pasillo.

Me giré dándole la espalda al extraño hombre que se alejaba caminando por el prado y caminé por el pasillo desde donde me llamaban, el comedor se encontraba iluminado por un farol. A la cabeza de la mesa se sentaba Carlisle, quien me miraba con una sonrisa mientras me indicaba que me sentara. Alrededor de la mesa había unas cuantas personas que aún no conocía. Una pequeña chica, con cabello oscuro que se asomaba por su sombrerito. Sin embargo, su tamaño era engañoso. Ella probablemente era de mi edad, o tal vez un poco mayor que yo. Sus grandes ojos negros me miraban fijamente y su sonrisa era muy acogedora. Por otro lado, frente a ella estaba sentada una chica alta y rubia, que frunció el ceño y me miró solo una vez antes de mirar de nuevo hacia afuera al cielo nocturno oscureciéndose.

"Familia, por favor, démosle la bienvenida a nuestro hogar a Isabella Swan. Ella nos visita desde el exterior. Por favor ayúdenle ser parte de nuestra comunidad mientras que ella esté aquí" dijo afectuosamente, mirando a su derecha y a su izquierda.

Me atraganté ante la magnitud de lo que había dicho. Yo estaba aquí para mezclarme, desaparecer, mientras estuviera aquí.

Carlisle se había reunido con los Elders cuando habíamos regresado, y ellos habían permitido a regañadientes que me dieran santuario** (N/T: Se refiere a darle refugio por estar en peligro)**, solo cuando Carlisle les explicó que un hombre estaba tratando de hacerme daño.

Pero la condición es que debo seguir sus leyes, sus Ordnung **(N/T: Esta es una palabra alemana para reglas, en este caso las normas o reglas de la comunidad)** como las llaman ellos.

Yo estaba feliz por integrarme, pero sabía que iba a necesitar ayuda.

Definitivamente necesitaba ayuda, si la reacción del hombre llamado Edward era un indicativo de algo.

La chica de pelo corto a mi izquierda, me miró y me sonrió cálidamente mientras me sentaba a su lado.

"Soy Alice. Estoy feliz de tenerte como hermana mientras estés aquí, Isabella" Ella era todo sonrisas.

"Oh, puedes llamarme Bella" le corregí, sólo para titubear en silencio con la mirada que me dio Carlisle.

No era agresiva, sólo intensa y de alguna manera autoritaria.

"Nos nombramos por los nombres que Dios nos dio, Isabella. Si pudiéramos, cambiaríamos tu nombre por algo más aceptable, como Sarah o Mary. Pero ya que muchos de los Elders ya saben que estás aquí, será Isabella. Bella es tu nombre _Inglés_" Él explicó.

Asentí en silencio y puse mis manos en mi regazo jugueteando, de repente me puse nerviosa, de que cualquier cosa que hiciera de ahora en adelante fuera considerada como 'Algo de afuera' o _inglés_. Dejé que mis ojos vagaran mientras sentía que sus ojos me escrutaran, hasta que finalmente Esme, la esposa de Carlisle, comenzó a repartir la cena. Esme era una mujer muy atractiva, de pelo castaño largo que trenzada perfectamente detrás de la espalda y con ojos grandes y acogedores que al parecer observaban cada detalle. Y su sonrisa que me anima sin que ella lo sepa. Ella es una persona de un aura muy acogedora.

Mientras el pan era repartido, Carlisle hizo una pequeña conversación en la mesa.

"¿Emmett va a venir a cenar esta noche, Rosalie? La boda es dentro de una semana. Aún hay mucho que planificar" Él preguntó, las mejillas de Rosalie se ruborizaron de un rosa pálido.

"No, padre. Con las yeguas enfermas, tiene que trabajar hasta más tarde de lo deseado para poder tener el campo despejado. Envió sus disculpas" Respondió ella con voz un tanto fría y distante mientras hablaba con su padre, mirando hacia mí una vez antes de volver sus ojos hacia la ventana una vez más.

Solo por instinto mis ojos siguieron su mirada y en la distancia se podía ver una pequeña forma en el campo lejos de la casa, con los últimos rayos de la luz del sol. Asumí que ese era su Emmett. Cuando me volví, mis ojos se encontraron con la fría mirada azul de Rosalie mientras ella me observaba. Parpadeé y miré hacia mi regazo una vez más, solo alcé los ojos cuando terminamos nuestras oraciones por la comida.

Nos quedamos en silencio mientras comíamos, Esme me sonreía y ofrecía más alimentos de los que podía disfrutar, y Alice escondía una sonrisa cada vez que la miraba. Carlisle se mantuvo en silencio durante la mayor parte de la cena, rompiendo el silencio una o dos veces cuando felicitaba a su esposa por la exquisita cena. Me sentí terriblemente fuera de lugar e incómoda mientras comía, sin saber dónde poner las manos, ya que no sabía si comer la pierna de pollo que había en mi plato con un tenedor o con la mano, También dudaba si tenía que untar la mantequilla en mi pan con mi propio cuchillo o utilizar un cuchillo común, que parecía haber desaparecido del plato de la mantequilla.

En lugar de eso me comí los vegetales con mucho cuidado, mantuve mi pan seco, esperando a que Rosalie levantara primero su pierna de pollo, para poder imitarla y mastiqué con mucho cuidado. Cuando la cena terminó, las chicas se pusieron a limpiar la mesa y ya sin miedo me levanté para hacer lo mismo. Esme me detuvo con una sonrisa.

"Es tu primera noche con nosotros, Isabella. Puedes ayudarnos con el secado de los platos, así te puedes familiarizar con la cocina. ¿Te gusta cocinar?" Me preguntó mientras me llevaba hacia el lavadero.

"Sí, me gusta. Pero la verdad, no sé si algo de lo que cocino sea aceptable" murmuré, preguntándome cómo sería cocinar pescado y lasaña en una casa Amish.

Ella me abrazó por los hombros y me entregó un trapo.

"Pues bien, mañana te puedes pasar el día conmigo y yo te mostraré nuestras formas de cocinar. ¡Tenemos que prepararnos para un Frolic!" dijo con alegría y se dirigió al lavadero, lavando los platos y entregándomelos para secarlos cuando los enjuagaba.

"¿Qué es un Frolic?" Le pregunté, sintiéndome por un momento una tonta.

Alice se acercó y tomó los platos que estaban en mis manos para guardarlos.

"Se trata de una reunión social en nuestra comunidad. Los hombres ayudan en un trabajo mientras nosotras organizamos la comida. La comunidad se une cuando uno de sus habitantes necesita muchas manos." Me explicó.

Asentí con la cabeza, pensando cuidadosamente las referencias de todos los Amish que yo conocía.

**_Testigo _****(N/T: Película del año 1985, protagonizada por Harrison Ford sobre un niño Amish que ve un asesinato y al que debe proteger)** me vino a la mente.

"Así que es como construir un nuevo granero" Le dije sonriendo, cuando los ojos de Alice se iluminaron.

"¡Sí! ¡Exactamente! El día después de mañana vamos a ayudar al Elder Whitlock a limpiar su campo y reparar sus cercas. Las lluvias y las fuertes nevadas del invierno pasado causaron mucho daño a su tierra" Me explicó.

"Y tal vez alguien puede llegar a hablar con el joven Jasper Whitlock" Rosalie bromeó mientras limpiaba los restos de la cena que estaban en la mesa.

Alice se ruborizó y apartó la mirada con timidez, casi mordiéndose el labio inferior por la mención de este Jasper Whitlock. A juzgar por cómo las tareas de trabajo eran separadas, tenía la impresión de que ver a un chico era algo que una chica no hacía a menos que estuviera acompañada por su padre. o algo así de tenebroso.

Dudaba que existiera alguna carreta de la que se aprovecharan los adolescentes aquí. Mi estancia aquí, tratando de integrarme, iba a ser mucho más difícil de lo que pensé. De alguna manera sabía que iba a ofender o avergonzar a los Cullen o a mí misma, cada vez que abriera la boca.

"Otro hermoso día gracias a Dios. Vayamos a descansar un poco. ¡Mañana hay que madrugar!" Carlisle dijo alegremente y nos condujo por las escaleras como una bandada de pequeños gansos.

Alice me llevó a la habitación que se suponía debía compartir con ella, se sacó su sombrerito. Su cabello, oscuro y casi negro a la tenue luz, estaba cortado muy corto, con la parte de la espalda mucho más corto que de los lados. Me di cuenta que la estaba mirando fijamente cuando dio la vuelta y se ruborizó, llevando las manos a su cabello inconscientemente. Me di la vuelta, ruborizándome de vergüenza.

"Lo siento, no lo quise hacer" Balbuceé.

Sentí su mano en mi hombro, me giró suavemente para que yo pudiera verla directamente a los ojos.

"No tienes por qué alterarte Isabella. Debería haber dicho algo. Ya me siento tan cercana a ti, que se me olvida que no lo sabes. Vamos, prepárate para la cama y te diré. Es una historia un poco triste para dormir, pero te lo tengo que decir" Susurró ella y se alejó lentamente para sacarse las capas de ropa que llevaba puestas, hasta que solo quedó con su delgada enagua de algodón **(N/T: Hay dos tipos de enaguas, una tipo falda y otra tipo vestido, en este caso son enaguas tipo vestido de algodón)**

Seguí su rutina, de doblar la ropa y ponerla en la silla junto a su ropa. Estaba aprendiendo que la observación era mi mejor amiga para poder mezclarme. Vestidas solo con nuestras enaguas, nos deslizamos en la pequeña cama, nuestros pesos la hacían crujir suavemente. Me acomodé en mi lado, Alice se giró hacia mí con sus manos bajo su cabeza, como si estuviera rezando en silencio. Ella cerró sus ojos por un momento, como si estuviera acomodando sus pensamientos antes de hablar, su voz era un suave susurro.

"Yo estaba muy enferma, verás" comenzó, con los ojos muy abiertos, pero mirando como si estuviera fuera de foco en algún tipo de trance, como si reviviera su vida en su visión.

"Siempre fui un poco soñadora, con mi cabeza metida en los libros e imaginando historias que se filtraban en mi cabeza. La maestra a menudo pensaba que estaba descuidando mis estudios, pero en realidad yo lo había visto antes de alguna manera, el tiempo que permanencia en la escuela, parecía que se repetía para mí. Sabía las respuestas antes de escuchar las preguntas, tenía presentimientos sobre el tiempo, sobre como las cosas iban a suceder. No era brujería, ¿me entiendes?" Dijo ella, fijando sus ojos en mí deliberadamente por un momento hasta que asentí con la cabeza y ella continuó.

"Era así hasta que el dolor de cabeza y los problemas de visión aumentaron, que mi familia comprendió que había algo que realmente me estaba afectando. El médico de nuestro distrito trató con nuestra medicina, pero mi problema de visión aumento, los sueños se hicieron más claros y el dolor de mi cabeza empeoró. Fue entonces que finalmente necesité de un médico Inglés" dijo en voz baja, sus ojos se cerraron.

Fruncí el ceño y sacudí mi cabeza.

"¿Ustedes no van con nuestros médicos con regularidad?" Le pregunté, tapando inmediatamente mi boca con mi mano por lo grosero que había sonado al salir de mis labios. "Lo siento".

Alice abrió sus ojos y su sonrisa iluminó la habitación en penumbra.

"Si vemos a sus médicos. No te avergüences. Mantenemos mucho sobre nosotros mismos en privado. Ya verás. Es mejor para nosotros manejar todo aquí, pero a veces, como sucedió conmigo, necesitamos ayuda del exterior" Me explicó en voz baja y continuó su historia.

"Los médicos escucharon mis dolencias y nos dieron un pronóstico muy sombrío. Tenía un tumor cerebral. Ellos usaron sus máquinas y lo encontraron, un tumor de crecimiento lento en la parte superior de mi cabeza. Con el tiempo se había extendido hacia el frente, lo que explicaba la pérdida de visión y los sueños" Me explicó con tristeza.

"Lo siento mucho, Alice" susurré.

No sabía por qué me sentía tan afín con esta pequeña chica, pero su familia me había acogido, ella me estaba relatando una parte privada de su vida. Sabía que era especial. Este tipo de personas no se abren de esta manera. Alice me frotaba el hombro con su mano y continuó.

"Me sometí a cirugía, se extirpó el tumor. Puedes sentir la cicatriz aquí" dijo y levantó sus dedos hacia un pequeño bulto que se notaba hacia afuera en la parte superior de su cabeza por encima de su oreja.

"¿Te duele?" Le pregunté, tocando suavemente con mi propio dedo.

"No, ya no me duele. Pero eso fue la parte fácil. Las medicinas fueron la peor parte," dijo e hizo una mueca.

"¿Te hicieron quimioterapia?"

Era tan extraño pensar en algún Amish que haya experimentado la quimioterapia. Pero aquí estaba Alice, que tenía el pelo corto en puntas que obviamente le había vuelto a crecer a partir de su recuperación.

"¿Hace cuánto tiempo fue eso?" Le pregunté.

"Me administraron lo último de medicina hace cuatro meses. Mi cabello acaba de empezar a crecer de nuevo hace más o menos un mes y medio," murmuró.

"Entonces debe ser un alivio el que te vuelva a crecer, ¿cierto?" Le pregunté.

Ella frunció el ceño y pasó los dedos por su cabello con ternura.

"Una mujer debe tener todas sus mejores cualidades disponibles para obtener un pretendiente. Ojala pudiera crecer un poco más rápido. No me veo como una mujer," murmuró, con los ojos llenos de pesar.

"Creo que es hermoso," le dije, sonriendo a sus tímidos ojos. "Piensa en lo fresca que estás con el calor que hace en estos momentos"

Una pequeña sonrisa apareció en el rostro de Alice.

"Sabía que estábamos destinadas a ser grandes amigas. Tú ves los beneficios de lo que Dios nos da. Gracias por ayudarme a ver eso." Me respondió ella y se inclinó para darme un pequeño abrazo.

"Gracias a ti por aceptarme. Solo espero no avergonzarlos a todos," suspiré, recordando la extraña mirada que ese hombre, Edward, me había dado.

"Tenemos dos días para ayudarte con eso. Y nuestra comunidad es muy acogedora. Creo que te harás muchos amigos aquí para el final de nuestro Frolic." Alice bromeó.

Alcé la ceja y negué con la cabeza.

"Ya veremos" Le contesté, escéptica.

"Vamos, tenemos que dormir. Padre nos tendrá de pie en muy poco tiempo para ordeñar las vacas" murmuró ella y bostezó como para ilustrar su punto.

Vi como ella apagaba la vela, dejando que la noche más oscura que había visto nos envolviera. Pasaron varios minutos para que mis ojos pudieran adaptarse a la penumbra y en ese tiempo las imágenes se reproducían ante mis ojos. Profundos ojos verdes y una espalda fuerte, mientras se alejaba de mí, fue lo que llegó a mis sueños.

¿Por qué él tiró de mi entonces?

Evidentemente lo había ofendido.

No quería conocerme.

Tal vez él estaría en este Frolic.

Le preguntaría si tenía la oportunidad.

Preguntarle por qué corrió.

Porque su rostro permanecía en mí mente, su tímida y breve sonrisa cuando me habló por esos pocos momentos.

El mar de sus ojos verdes me llevó a su mundo.

Todo lo demás que me había sucedido en el transcurso del día había caído en el olvido.

Pero el hombre Amish, Edward, me perseguía en mis sueños.

xxxxxxxxx

Gracias a todas las chicas que lean esta historia, ya sea por primera vez o las que ya la estaban leyendo en Ingles… De todas maneras se les agradece…

Cualquier comentario o sugerencia será bien recibida…


	2. Capitulo 2: Vida Diaria

**Diclaimer:** Esta historia no me pertenece en absoluto, solo la traduzco. A quien hay que culpar de esta gran historia es a **solostintwilight**, quien me dio el permiso de traducirla para ustedes. Ninguno de los personajes de Crepúsculo nos pertenecen, solo nos gusta jugar con ellos…

Chicas otra vez ando por acá, espero que no haya sido mucha la espera, me he apurado al máximo, ya que he tenido mucho trabajo y además de muchas fiestas… Pero ya estamos devuelta… Sin olvidarme de nombrar a mis lindas Betas, que nuevamente me han ayudado a corregir las tonteras que escribo sin darme cuenta. Gracias a **AlePattz** y a **MeliPattz**, Chicas son las mejores…

También gracias a **betasfanfiction . com** por contactarme con mis lindas Betas.

**Aviso:** Pues todas saben de qué trata el Rating M… Así que están advertidas.

**Capítulo 2: Vida Diaria**

xxxxxxxx

_Isabella._

Mi nombre suena extraño al salir de sus labios.

Él me había llamado Bella. Lo cual prefería.

Pero sus labios formaron el nombre, sonriéndome mientras se inclinaba, esos labios imposiblemente rojos acercándose a mí...

"Isabella".

Mis ojos se abrieron de golpe y me senté rápidamente, casi cayéndome de la pequeña cama.

"¡Ya me desperté!" Dije aturdida, dando mi exclamación habitual de todas las mañanas cuando Charlie asomaba la cabeza levantándome para ir a la escuela.

Pero, no estaba en casa.

Y no era la voz de Charlie la que me despertó.

Mirando a mí alrededor en la profunda oscuridad, me encontré con Alice, completamente vestida y estaba vertiendo agua caliente en un recipiente sobre su tocador. Pasé mi mano por mi pelo, tratando de asimilar el entorno cuando volvió a hablar.

"Tenemos que estar listas para comenzar el día, Isabella. Aquí hay agua fresca para que te limpies, y te he dejado un cambio de ropa para que uses hoy. No pierdas tiempo. Padre nos hará cuidar de los cerdos si llegamos tarde."

Realicé mi rutina de limpieza de manera rápida, la esponja de baño se encontraba fría gracias a la fresca brisa de antes del amanecer. Una vez más luché con las capas de ropa que debía usar, tropezando varias veces con el dobladillo de la falda que era unos centímetros más larga. Cuando llegué al piso de abajo, Carlisle me hizo un rápido gesto con su cabeza antes de mirar a Alice.

"Las vacas están intranquilas. Enséñale a Isabella cómo calmarlas" Él dijo suavemente antes de tomar un cubo de la terraza trasera y hacer su camino hacia la oscuridad.

Alice me miró y sonrió.

"¿Alguna vez has ordeñado una vaca, Isabella?" Me preguntó.

Tenía la sensación que este iba a ser un largo día.

XXXXXXX

"Mi buena esposa, estos panecillos están de ensueño esta mañana" Carlisle le sonrió desde el final de la mesa.

Esme sonrió y asintió con su cabeza hacia mí.

"Querido esposo, nuestra nueva hija los hizo esta mañana. Ella está demostrando ser muy útil en la cocina" comentó, frunciendo los labios cuando Rosalie soltó un suspiro exagerado.

Alice se me acercó y susurró "Rosalie no tiene ningún don en lo que se refiere a la cocina"

Alice se rió tomando su jugo, mientras Rosalie simplemente se enderezaba, fingiendo indiferencia.

"Por lo menos mis colchas están bien cotizadas. Estoy contenta con eso" Rosalie dijo fríamente.

"Las colchas no alimentan a una familia" Esme dijo, haciéndome un guiño mientras yo miraba este extraño intercambio entre ellas. Yo seguía estando sorprendida de lo normal que esta familia podía llegar a ser, pero todavía era extraño para mí en muchas otras formas.

Los ojos fríos de Rosalie estaban sobre mí, hasta que ella sonrió y dijo: "Bueno, supongo que si Isabella decide comprometerse con nuestra orden, no tendrá problemas para encontrar un pretendiente. Su fama en la cocina la aventajará"

Me sonrojé y miré hacia otro lado. Su mirada parecía ser mucho más significativa que un simple insulto.

No tenía intención de quedarme, incluso si un hombre Amish ya me hubiera solicitado **(N.T: Con esta frase Bella muestra su poco conocimiento sobre la cultura Amish, ya que ella cree que las mujeres son tratadas como posesiones del hombre)**, incluso sin que él lo supiera. Me sentía atraída, no tenía por qué negarlo ahora.

Pero yo estaba segura de que él no lo estaba, desde que huyó la noche anterior, sin ni siquiera hablar con Carlisle.

No importaba.

No estaría aquí el tiempo suficiente para que Edward se acostumbrara a mí o a mi cocina.

Yo era una extraña después de todo.

XXXXXXX

"Edward trabaja muy duro para que se vaya sin cenar. No puedo entender por qué se fue ayer por la noche sin haber cenado. Eso es muy inusual en él," Carlisle decía mientras tomaba su sombrero y se dirigía hacia la puerta.

"Le llevaré algo de desayuno, Isabella me acompañará. Hablaré con él para que esta noche venga a cenar," Esme sugirió mientras le enderezaba la camisa a su marido.

Carlisle le sonrió, sus ojos eran brillantes, mientras que su esposa le miraba con adoración.

"Esta es la razón por la que te amo, Esme. Ves la necesidad en los que te rodean, y los cuidas sin hacerte mayores problemas. Edward haría bien si encontrara a alguien como tú," murmuró y se inclinó para meter un mechón de pelo que se soltó de su trenza.

Me quedé en la cocina, sonrojándome simplemente por ver la manera en que Esme se hacía cargo de Carlisle. Al venir de un hogar roto, no tenía ninguna referencia de una pareja casada que fuera normal. Y aquí estaba yo en una comunidad Amish, con un matrimonio normal, que se amaban con tanta sencillez y aun así tan profundamente. Se veía en la suave sonrisa que adornaba la cara de Carlisle. En público, él era solemne y directo. Sin embargo, con su esposa, él era suave. La trataba como a una compañera en lugar de una posesión.

Yo estaba aprendiendo que el amor era algo más que lo físico. Era más que simplemente tener.

Se trataba de compartir y cuidar el uno del otro.

En las veinticuatro horas que había estado con esta familia, no había escuchado ni una vez que Carlisle menospreciara a su esposa. Lo único que había era su adoración por ella y la adoración de ella hacia él. Tal vez era el estilo de vida Amish. Nosotros, los extranjeros deberíamos tomar nota de esto, eso era más que seguro. Y al parecer los hemos juzgado injustamente, simplemente por sus extrañas creencias.

Esto tal vez nos parece extraño porque no los entendemos. Y estaba descubriendo que sus creencias no eran muy diferentes de las nuestras. Nosotros sólo las distorsionamos. Ellos se mantienen simples. Si se me diera la oportunidad, me pregunto ¿Preferiría esta vida sencilla o todo lo que mi mundo tiene para ofrecer? Unos ojos verdes aparecieron en mis pensamientos al contemplar una vida aquí.

Salí de mis pensamientos cuando escuché a Esme aclararse la garganta y mirarme con curiosidad. Debo de haber estado en la luna, porque todavía estaba mirándola fijamente, cuando mis ojos se enfocaron en su sonrisa perpleja.

"¿Y qué es lo que te tiene inmóvil, Isabella?" Preguntó, pretendiendo sonar acusadoramente. Pero sus suaves ojos brillaban con algo de picardía.

Picardía.

Estas personas eran tan misteriosas.

Me sonrojé y comencé a limpiar la mesa de manera ausente.

"Lo siento. Supongo que estaba admirando el sentido de familia. Tu amor por Carlisle es increíble", le susurré, ruborizándome un poco más.

Ella acarició mi mano y su sonrisa creció.

"¿Acaso no tienes amor en tu mundo?" Preguntó ella mientras que sacaba una cesta grande de un armario cercano.

Negué con la cabeza y me reí.

"Tenemos amor, pero tal vez es mucho más complicado en mi mundo. En tu mundo, se ve tan puro. Y al parecer nosotros de alguna manera lo hacemos un gran lío", le susurré, ruborizándome.

Esme me dio una mirada pensativa y se ocupó de poner dentro de un recipiente hondo algunas cucharadas de los huevos revueltos hechos para el desayuno y los tapó con un paño de lino. Su silencio me hizo suponer que quizás me había excedido con mis observaciones, y en lugar de pedir disculpas, me puse a ayudarla. Envolví algunos de los panecillos de maíz que había hecho en la mañana dentro de otro pedazo de tela y los dejé con cuidado dentro del cesto.

Estaba muy orgullosa de mis panecillos, Esme me había indicado cómo hacerlos antes de que hubiera despertado completamente. Pero al parecer no importaba en qué tipo de cocina me encontrara, siempre era feliz cocinando. Y los panecillos habían salido muy bien. Carlisle los había confundido con los de Esme, lo cual podría ser considerado como un gran cumplido. El guiso estaba hecho con las papas sobrantes de la noche anterior, además de verduras, huevos y tocino junto con pan que también había sobrado, esto se convertía en un desayuno muy sabroso y muy abundante.

Guardamos todo esto en la cesta y nos dirigimos hacia la granja de los Masen.

Yo estaba extremadamente nerviosa por ver a Edward otra vez.

Edward Masen.

Incluso su nombre dejaba una sensación extraña en mi estómago.

Un nudo tenso que no era muy doloroso, pero me dificultaba el respirar.

O podría haber sido la subida de la colina.

Olvídense de lo que la gente dice sobre que Iowa es plana. Tenía colinas. No eran más que largas colinas inclinadas que te atrapaban. Pero era hermoso. Y la tranquilidad en el aire era rejuvenecedora. El sonido de las hojas del maíz secas, que eran acariciadas por la suave brisa y el ocasional canto de los pájaros que ofrecían la oportunidad de reflexionar. Descubrí, una vez más, que los Amish al parecer tenían algo mejor que nosotros. Paz. Tranquilidad. Amor.

Estábamos llegando a la cima de la colina, cuando Esme por fin habló.

"Esta es mi época favorita del año, cuando se acerca la cosecha, pero aún se siente la frescura de la primavera. Para ver cómo florecen algunos frijoles entre el maíz. El poder oler la tierra después de la lluvia. Creo que en ese momento se puede sentir la mano de Dios" Ella dijo, dejando que sus ojos se cerraran por un momento absorbiendo todo eso.

"¿Tiene Carlisle que ocuparse del campo también?" Él me dijo que era el médico. ¿Cómo puede ocuparse de los campos si está curando?" Le pregunté, apretando mis labios inmediatamente, ya que intuí que me había excedido una vez más.

Ella se rió al ver mi expresión y me abrazó por un momento.

"¡Te ves tan desconcertada cuando haces tus preguntas, Isabella! No somos una sociedad secreta. Por favor, haz tus preguntas. Estamos contentos de explicar nuestra forma de vida a aquellos que sienten curiosidad. El conocimiento es poder, y sólo mediante la educación puede existir la tolerancia y comprensión", ella dijo.

Abracé la jarra de leche un poco más fuerte y dejé escapar un suspiro.

"Yo, solo no quiero ofender. O romper las reglas. Todos ustedes han sido tan amables conmigo, aceptándome. Gracias por todo esto", le dije y le sonreí cuando se acercó y me dio otro abrazo.

"Esta es nuestra manera de ser. Por favor, haz tus preguntas. Te diré si se trata de algo que no podemos hablar. Y tal vez, cuando estés lista, te podremos hacer preguntas sobre tu mundo y tu vida", me respondió en voz baja y continuamos nuestro camino hacia la casa que se encontraba al final de la colina.

Me quedé en silencio por un momento, preguntándome ¿qué podría decirles de mi vida? Me parecía tan sórdida en comparación con la forma como ellos vivían. Me sorprendió que no me hubieran preguntado respecto al porqué había huido de mí mundo. Ellos eran una sociedad muy paciente.

Sencilla, paciente y cariñosa.

La amorosa interacción entre Esme y Carlisle pasó por mi cabeza una vez más.

"¿Cuánto tiempo has estado casada con Carlisle?" Le pregunté, queriendo comprender como su amor había durado, cuando mis padres ni siquiera habían durado dos años.

"Nos casamos en el otoño de mi decimoctavo año. Carlisle me cortejó durante seis meses antes de eso. Yo fui la razón por la que se convirtió en un sanador," ella dijo con una mirada feliz en los ojos.

"¿Por qué?"

"Porque él me resucitó, como Lázaro. Caí en un barranco cerca de Drakesville, me resbalé del borde. Él se deslizó tras de mí y me llevó a un lugar seguro. Él ni siquiera me conocía. Mi familia era de la comunidad vecina. Cuando no pudo encontrar mi aliento, él sopló su propio aliento dentro de mí. Me desperté poco después con un brazo roto que él había entablillado y cortes que había vendado. Pero su aliento aun fluía en mí y yo supe entonces que él iba a ser mi marido", dijo ella, sonriendo hacia el sol como si estuviera reviviendo sus memorias.

"Eso es hermoso" Murmuré, asombrada por el amor que mantiene por Carlisle solo en su tono de voz, mientras relata su historia. Dejé que mis pensamientos divagaran en la idea de encontrar alguna vez esa clase de amor.

Nos acercábamos al lado de la casa, una estructura alta, de color blanco que se distinguía contra el cielo azul. Era grande, como para que una familia de diez personas viviera cómodamente. Sin embargo, el patio y el jardín que rodeaba la casa se veían desatendidos, las verduras alicaídas, desprendidas de las viñas para arruinarse en la tierra, las flores marchitas por falta de agua. Oí a Esme suspirar tristemente mientras subía las escaleras.

"Edward tiene que pedir ayuda. Él no puede atender toda su casa solo. Es tan orgulloso, que será su ruina", ella murmuró, lo suficientemente bajo para que quizás no la oyera.

"¿Dónde está su familia?" Pregunté, mirando los alrededores y notando la desatención de la casa un poco más. La terraza estaba manchada, los vidrios de las ventanas tenían una delgada capa de polvo. Y la tranquilidad. Es demasiado tranquilo para una gran familia que el tamaño de la casa sugería que vivía allí.

Esme suspiró otra vez.

"Él está solo. Su madre y su padre murieron el invierno pasado, también su hermano y hermanas. La gripe se llevó a muchos este invierno" Respondió ella en voz baja y volvió a golpear la puerta.

Me quedé allí absorbiendo lo que ella había dicho.

Edward estaba solo.

Le habían arrebatado a su familia hace menos de un año.

En mi estómago se formó una pesada tensión, fruncí el ceño ante la extraña necesidad de hacer algo por Edward. Aún no tenía ni idea de que hacer, yo no lo conocía. Y después de lo que pasó anoche estaba segura que él no quería tener nada que ver conmigo. La mueca de su rostro cuando me miró mientras se marchaba me lo dejó muy claro.

"Ya debe de haber comenzado su día. Vamos a revisar en el granero. Tal vez él esté ahí" Dijo Esme y bajó de la terraza hacia el granero.

Al doblar por la esquina del granero, lo vi en el campo, detrás de una pieza mecánica que conducía junto a su caballo. Parpadeé varias veces ante la visión frente a mí. Edward estaba trabajando tras la máquina de arado, con los brazos tensos y firmes mientras apretaba las manijas para mantener enterrado en su lugar el filo del arador para cortar la tierra. Sus antebrazos estaban bien definidos y brillantes de sudor a esta hora de la mañana. Su camisa se aferraba a él mientras caminaba, tenía los primeros botones abiertos alrededor de su cuello por donde se veía un puñado del claro vello de su pecho. Llevaba el sombrero inclinado un poco hacia atrás y su cabello se veía húmedo, ya que estaba pegado hacia el lado de su frente que estaba fruncida mostrando su concentración, hasta que nos vio paradas al lado del granero.

Paró a su caballo en cuanto nos vio. Limpiando su boca con la parte posterior de su brazo, se movió para desenganchar al animal, su rostro sin expresión, mientras miraba hacia nuestro lugar. Lo observé mientras trabajaba, su cuerpo desgarbado y muy elegante al mismo tiempo, sus ágiles dedos tiraban de las correas de cuero alrededor del arnés. Hizo un trabajo rápido con el equipo, dejando que su caballo paseara por la hierba que se encontraba cerca. No podía quitar mis ojos de él mientras se dirigía hacia nosotros, sus pasos largos y elegantes. Cuando llegó cerca de nosotros, se quitó el sombrero y lo puso contra su pecho, me miró brevemente antes de mirar el suelo bajo mis pies.

"Buen día para ti, Esme" Murmuró antes de volver a mirarme. "Buen día para ti, Bella"

Podía sentir como aumentaba el rubor en mis mejillas por solo escuchar su voz pronunciar mi nombre. Su voz era suave, con un leve temblor en el pecho y las "ies" salían de su boca como si fuera miel directamente del jarro. Tragué saliva y traté de ofrecer un 'buen día' la mitad de hermoso que el suyo. Esme interrumpió mi tartamudeo.

"¿Ya has conocido a nuestra Isabella, Edward?" Le preguntó, inclinando la cabeza para mirarme de reojo, con una leve sonrisa en sus labios cuando se dio cuenta de mí profundo rubor.

"Sí, Esme. Ayer antes de la cena", él respondió, aun evitando mis ojos. "Casi la derribó mientras bajaba las escaleras. Me temo que pude haberla asustado"

Esme estuvo en silencio por un minuto antes de asentir dejando escapar una suave risa.

"Eso no debería haber impedido que te quedaras a cenar ayer por la noche, Edward. Tú eres de la familia. Extrañamos tu compañía ayer por la noche", respondió ella y él se sonrojó ante sus palabras, sus oídos se volvieron de un rojo brillante.

"No quería hacer que Bella se sintiera más incómoda con mi presencia. Y yo venía directamente del campo. Habría sido una pobre compañía. Cené aquí. Gracias por pensar en mí" Él respondió, finalmente viéndola a los ojos.

Esme chasqueó la lengua y le indicó ir a la casa.

"¿Quieres sentarte con nosotros un momento? Hemos traído comida para que desayunes. Debes tener hambre. Ven, límpiate un poco y desayuna con nosotros" Le dijo, sin darle la oportunidad de rechazarla antes de que se girara y caminar dentro de la casa.

Dejó escapar un pequeño ruido que sospechosamente me sonó a un suspiro exasperado, antes de que frunciera el ceño y se pusiera el sombrero nuevamente, mirándome mientras estaba allí de pie congelada. Todavía no podía sobreponerme a su voz. El nudo que tenía en el estómago había aumentado, haciéndome sentir que al estar cerca de Edward quisiera expulsar el guiso de la mañana. Dudó en seguir a Esme, me hizo ir por delante de él haciendo un gesto con su largo brazo hacia la casa. Parpadeé saliendo de mi trance y obtuve la suficiente voluntad para mover las piernas, teniendo en cuenta al hombre a mi lado. Su voz suave llenó el aire una vez más.

"Debo pedir disculpas una vez más por lo de ayer, Bella. No era mi intención asustarte" Él dijo, cuando pronunció mi nombre provocando otro tirón en mi estómago.

"No, yo lo siento. No estaba mirando hacia donde iba. Debería haber prestado más atención" Le comencé a explicar, sólo para terminar con mis pies enredados en mi falda.

Dejé escapar una exclamación, fue una palabra de la cual estaba segura que los amish no utilizan y me preparé para un impacto frontal, mirando en cámara lenta como extendía mi brazo con el que sostenía la jarra de leche para evitar que se derramara. Apreté mis ojos con fuerza, pero nunca llegué al suelo, en su lugar, fui atrapada por una dureza diferente que me sorprendió. Sentí las familiares manos a mí alrededor una vez más, y calor que irradiaba el hombre que se encontraba a mi lado mientras me atraía hacia él, apretándome con un poco de fuerza. Mi hombro hizo contacto con él, provocando que el contenido del jarrón se desparramara empapando a Edward en el pecho.

"¡Lo siento mucho!" Gemí, terriblemente mortificada por haber tropezado y también por haber derramado todo lo que había ordeñado sobre Edward.

Sus ojos se entrecerraron, sus labios se fruncieron mientras él se apartaba de mí con cuidado. Agitó su camisa un poco para separar el tejido mojado de su piel, mientras que yo estaba allí completamente avergonzada sosteniendo la jarra casi vacía. Dejó escapar un suave suspiro y sacudió la cabeza, evitando mirarme a los ojos.

"No fue tu culpa Bella. Debería haberte ayudado a cruzar los surcos de las ruedas. De todas maneras esta camisa necesitaba ser lavada. Es solo que no he tenido un momento para hacerlo", murmuró y se alejó hacia la bomba de agua para enjuagarse, dejándome de pie sin poder hablar en el centro de su patio.

Mi mortificación sólo duró un momento antes de sentir que Esme tiraba de mí por las escaleras, dejando escapar una suave risa de sus labios.

"Dios no te concedió agilidad, querida Isabella. No te sientas avergonzada. ¿Por qué no te ocupas con la comida de Edward y la sirves en la mesa?, mientras yo voy a buscar otra camisa para él. Todo va a estar bien", ella me tranquilizó, guiándome hacia la pequeña mesa en la terraza. Asentí con la cabeza y vi cómo se movía dentro de la casa, en busca de ropa limpia para Edward.

Había logrado arruinar mi segunda interacción con Edward.

¿Por qué me pone tan nerviosa?

Como si fuera la respuesta, miré hacia fuera donde estaba la bomba de agua, sólo para sentir que el aire abandonaba mis pulmones una vez más.

Allí, de pie, con su sombrero en el suelo y su camisa abierta casi hasta el ombligo, estaba Edward, que brillaba bajo la luz del sol por la humedad que lo cubría. Se inclinó sobre la bomba de agua y movió la manija con fuerza hasta que el agua brotó hacia el cuenco frente a él. Cuando el agua llenó el profundo cuenco, él se enderezó y miró a su alrededor. Yo volví mi cabeza rápidamente, sacando los panecillos que había hecho para mantener mis ojos distraídos. Pero mi visión periférica era excelente y muy pronto mis ojos estaban astutamente mirándolo otra vez.

Se giró dándome un poco su espalda, así que sólo podía ver su perfil. Deslizó los tirantes por sus hombros y se sacó la camisa, dejándola colgar de la manija de la bomba mientras se inclinaba para mojar su cara con el agua. El agua rebotaba contra él, empapando su pelo alrededor de su frente hasta que goteaban grandes cantidades de agua de vuelta en el cuenco. Se echó agua nuevamente, esta vez sobre el pecho, pasando sus manos hacia arriba y bajo sus brazos para enjuagarse. Ahora su cuerpo brillaba todavía más bajo la luz del sol, el agua corría por él cada vez más a medida que se arrojaba más agua y restregaba el barro y la suciedad que se había endurecido, además de la leche que salían de su cuerpo para dejarlo mucho más limpio de lo que antes lo había visto. Su pecho era pálido, a pesar del sol bajo el que trabajaba, pero sus brazos y la V de su pecho estaban bronceados por su trabajo en el campo.

Inclinó su cabeza dentro del agua, produciendo un arco de agua al sacarla con fuerza tirando el exceso hacia atrás formando un arco iris, levantó su cabeza y se sacudió el agua sobrante. Los músculos tonificados de su espalda se tensaban mientras pasaba su mano por su cabello y su rostro. Tomando su camisa sucia, encontró un espacio seco que quedaba, con esto se secó la cara y siguió bajando para absorber las brillantes gotas en todo su ancho pecho, siguiendo hacia abajo por su abdomen donde un sendero de suave vello desaparecía dentro de sus pantalones que estaban sin cinturón.

Oí pasos detrás de mí, justo cuando la cabeza de Edward se levantaba y sus ojos capturaban los míos. Yo estaba congelada, entre ser atrapada por mi anfitriona comiéndome con los ojos al hermoso hombre Amish, y ser atrapada comiéndomelo con los ojos por él mismo. Pude ver a través del patio sus ojos de un verde profundo, y también pude ver un poco de incertidumbre en ellos antes de que esas delicadas cejas se unieran y se girara para alejarse de mí con sus labios delgados formando una línea apretada.

Aparté la vista justo en el momento en que la puerta se abría y Esme pasó a mi lado bajando por las escaleras hacia Edward. Mantuve mis ojos evitándolo mientras ella le ofrecía una camisa limpia, su suave agradecimiento sonando en el aire. Mi garganta estaba seca y me quemaba mientras trataba de controlar lo incontrolable revoloteando en mis venas. Mi rostro se sentía caliente y mi corazón no paraba su ritmo atronador, mientras yo llenaba la mesa de comida. Sentí que se paraba mi respiración cuando oí sus botas subir las escaleras, seguido por Esme.

Se quedó callado mientras se acomodaba en su silla, Esme sentándose a su lado. Me vi obligada a sentarme frente a él, que fue donde se negó a mirar firmemente. Sus labios todavía formaban una delgada línea, abriéndola solo lo suficiente para tomar un bocado antes de cerrarla una vez más y masticar en silencio. Me senté recta frente a él, tratando de no verlo comer, mirando todo menos su rostro.

Sus largos dedos mientras con cuidado partían mis pastelillos de maíz.

Sus hombros, cuando se inclinaba sobre su plato.

Su mandíbula cincelada mientras masticaba.

Su cabello, que ya se había empezado a secar, y la forma en que se acomodaba en su cabeza.

Sus labios rojos una vez más, mientras tomaba un trago de lo último que quedaba de leche, dejando una línea blanca en sus labios, hasta que acercó su mano a ellos.

Y luego a su camisa limpia, mientras se ponía de pie y se giraba hacia Esme.

"Gracias por esta deliciosa comida. Es más de lo que deberías hacer, y estoy muy agradecido. Tengo que volver al campo antes que el sol este más alto. Me gustaría salir del campo antes del mediodía", murmuró en voz baja y se dirigió hacia la salida.

"Nos vamos a quedar para atender tu casa, Edward. No deberías tener que atender ambas cosas" Comenzó Esme, sólo para que Edward sacudiera la cabeza y levantara la mano bruscamente.

Me estremecí instintivamente.

Mi reacción no pasó desapercibida por ellos.

Pero no dijeron nada.

Edward continuó.

"No puedo abusar de la amabilidad del Elder Carlisle. Tú tienes tu casa. Gracias de nuevo por la comida. Ten un buen día, Esme" Él dijo, haciendo una pausa antes de mirarme con los ojos entrecerrados.

"Isabella".

Mi nombre sonó mal cuando lo dijo. Sus ojos me atraparon por un momento, dudando antes de salir de la terraza y desaparecer detrás del granero. No seguí su avance alrededor del granero.

Debido a que Esme me estaba observando pensativamente.

Tragué saliva con fuerza y me ocupé limpiando, Esme me ayudó hasta que estuvimos listas para irnos. Me giré para salir, ansiosa por estar muy lejos de Edward Masen. Pero Esme me detuvo con su mano en la parte superior de las escaleras. Miró hacia el campo, en busca de signos de Edward antes de darse vuelta hacia mí con una gran determinación en sus ojos.

"Puede que no quiera abusar, pero es el hijo de mi hermana. Y por lo tanto es mi hijo también ya que ella no está. Vamos, tenemos que atender su casa mientras él está en el campo", susurró.

"Pero, pero dijo que no" Balbuceé, incómoda con solo estar parada fuera de su casa y mucho más al pensar en pisar el interior.

"Isabella" Me contestó Esme, con sus ojos sosteniendo los míos firmemente. "Él no es un Elder y por lo tanto no tiene la experiencia para saber lo que necesita. Ni siquiera ha hecho su rumspringa **(N/T: Deriva del término alemán de Pensilvania para "corretear", se refiere a un período de la adolescencia de algunos miembros de los Amish, que comienza alrededor de los dieciséis años y termina cuando el joven decide su bautizo dentro de la iglesia Amish o elige abandonar la comunidad)**. Su casa va a ser atendida" Ella dijo y tiró de mí hacia la puerta.

Miré de nuevo hacia el campo, aún no se veía a Edward cuando entramos en la casa.

Miré a mí alrededor con nerviosismo, mucho más cerca de lo que había soñado a la parte privada de este hombre Amish.

Fui atrapada inmediatamente por la sencillez de la casa de Edward.

Las habitaciones estaban en silencio, la mayoría de los muebles estaban cubiertos por telas blancas, excepto por una silla y una pequeña mesa. Se parecía a la casa de mamá en la playa cuando yo era joven, las sábanas que cubrían los muebles para repeler el polvo mientras estaba vacía. Pero esta casa estaba en uso, aunque fuera una sola alma. Mi corazón se estremeció por la soledad que la casa mostraba.

Esme se quedó en silencio por un momento, no estaba haciendo una triste reflexión como en mi caso, sino que estaba pensando por donde comenzar a limpiar. Yo todavía estaba mirando a la solitaria silla y su escritorio en el salón cuando ella empezó a dar órdenes.

"Busca todo lo que necesite ser lavado y podamos llevar a casa, ropa, sábanas, etc. Tómalas y traerlas aquí", me dijo.

La miré fijamente sorprendida.

"¿Sábanas? ¡No puedo ir a su habitación! ¡Ni siquiera sé cuál es!" Le dije, nerviosa, mi estómago se agitaba ante la idea de sacar las sábanas que habían estado sobre su pecho desnudo.

Esme formó una fina línea con sus labios y señaló hacia la cocina.

"Entonces ve a la cocina. Estoy segura que la ha descuidado por demasiado tiempo. Y cuando hayas terminado allí, ve por un trapo para limpiar el polvo de la sala de estar. ¡No podemos darnos el lujo del tiempo!" Ordenó, dio media vuelta y desapareció por las escaleras.

Casi volé a la parte trasera de la casa por su orden, encontrar la cocina fue fácil. La casa de Edward y de los Cullen tenía una distribución similar, así que me sentí más cómoda de lo que pensaba, dado que estaba invadiendo una casa extraña. Aunque fuera para limpiarla.

Todavía estaba en casa de un desconocido.

Un desconocido que hacía a mi corazón correr mientras se lavaba frente de una bomba de agua.

Negué con la cabeza y entré en la cocina.

Según los estándares de Charlie, estaba muy limpio.

Pero según los míos y al parecer los de Esme, esto era un desastre. Había platos del desayuno o la cena que quedaron sobre la mesa, una sartén de hierro fundido había sido usada y dejada sobre la estufa. Los restos de una barra de pan ya habían atraído a las hormigas que se devoraban el trozo sobrante sobre la mesa. Me apresuré a dejar en una olla agua para que hirviera, como Esme lo hacía cuando necesitaba agua para lavar los platos, limpié todo lo que podía mientras esperaba que el agua se calentara. En el momento en que el agua estaba humeante, ya había barrido la cocina y la entrada principal, había limpiado la mesa de la cocina y tirado los restos que encontré en el basurero que se encontraba fuera, detrás de la puerta de la cocina.

Me quedé sorprendida, por toda la información sobre su forma de vida que había memorizado en tan solo una hora en la cocina de Esme esta mañana, pero pronto tuve limpia la cocina y estaba haciéndome camino hacia el resto de la planta baja con mi escoba y un trapo húmedo. Cuando llegué a la sala de estar, tenía toda la intención de mantenerme realizando mi tarea y no dejar que me ganara la curiosidad.

Eso fue hasta que mis ojos dieron con algunos papeles que estaban sobre su pequeño escritorio. Había una pila de papeles y diarios sobre la mesa, estaban cubriendo la mesita sin ningún orden. Mis dedos se movieron para ordenar la pila de papeles, haciendo un esfuerzo por eliminar el polvo hasta que las palabras del primer papel me atraparon. Mi respiración parecía estar en pausa mientras leía.

_El color de la fresca tierra revuelta_

_La pureza de la fresca leche ordeñada_

_La curva suave del olmo_

_La melodía del amanecer_

_La tranquilidad de una noche sin nubes_

_La luna mientras danza en el cielo estrellado_

_El sol besando el horizonte al atardecer_

_La profundidad del universo_

_Estas no son más que pruebas de lo que veo_

_En su perfección_

_El Señor ciertamente lo debe haber soñado mientras yo también lo hacia_

_Una inolvidable imagen en el sueño de la belleza más allá de toda naturaleza_

_Bella._

Toqué la hoja suavemente con mis dedos, leí esas palabras una vez más para estar segura de que había leído correctamente. Y aun así volví a olvidar como respirar.

Edward Masen, el extraño y hermoso hombre Amish que me ha perseguido en sueños, había compuesto un poema.

Acerca de mí.

Y al parecer, no era la única que era perseguida en sueños.

xxxxxxxxx

Y ahora los agradecimientos de todos los Reviews del primer capítulo:

litzy, Belewyn, Ericastelo, MaxiPau, larosaderosas, May Pineda, EleGL, Isita Maria, Blueskys, Angie J. Menkaure, calimacullen, karito CullenMasen, claudia cullen xD, katlyn cullen, DarkWardObsession, Ginegine, LEISSAM, sita, Elisita, lamiabellacantante8, gris, Mina Rivera, Sisi bunny, lacostadelsilencio, Nia Masen, Mentxu Masen Cullen, Mariie Cullen PotteR, Linferma, claudi17, zujeyane, Caelius, Partisan11

Gracias chicas son las mejores!...


	3. Outtake 1: Edward Masen

**Edward Masen Outtake: Tan Hermosa que solo Dios la puede haber creado.**

_**A/N: El siguiente capítulo fue mi contribución a la recopilación realizada para el Fandom4tsunami. Gracias a los organizadores por llevar a cabo esto. Gracias a quienes donaron, y gracias a todas las personas que incluyeron sus hermosas historias en esta exquisita recopilación. Es un gran placer el poder compartir con todos ustedes esto ahora.**_

_**Este es un vistazo dentro de la mente de Amishward, Son los dos primeros capítulos desde su punto de vista. ¡Espero que les guste! ¡Gracias por todo su amor! ¡MWAH!**_

_**N/T: **_Sip, como lo ven Steph me ha dado su permiso para incluir dentro de la misma historia los Outtakes y por supuesto ponerlos en orden.

Lamento mucho mi demora con la traducción, pero en este caso el capitulo es realmente largo y algunos términos de verdad me complicaron la existencia, no tengo como disculparme y solo espero que les siga gustando la historia tanto como a mi.

Además quiero agradecer de todo corazón a mis queridas betas que han tenido una paciencia de un santo con mi demora, **AlePattz** y **MeliPattz**.

Y también gracias a **betasfanfiction . com**

Chicas, les agradezco todos sus reviews que nunca contesto, no es que no los quiera contestar, es que no me da el tiempo, lo que si les puedo asegurar es que los leo todos, espero les guste el capitulo y espero sus comentarios.

**Aviso:** Pues todas saben de qué trata el Rating M… Así que están advertidas.

**~~oo~~**

Atardecer.

La hora del día cuando uno puede reflexionar sobre el trabajo duro del día y dar gracias a Dios por todo lo que se ha logrado.

Para mí, era un tiempo para reflexionar sobre todo lo que aún me quedaba por hacer.

Dios no tenía nada que ver con eso desde mi perspectiva.

Di gracias a la tierra por darme un suelo fértil para mi pequeño cultivo. Agradecí al sol por no quemar mis patéticas plantas que estaban en el olvido.

Y agradecí por mi segunda familia que me acogió.

Esme y Carlisle eran como mis segundos padres, más ahora que nunca. Me habían acogido, alimentado y ayudado a cuidar mi ganado cuando yo no había podido. Me habían ofrecido su ayuda como si fuera su propio hijo. Aunque ellos tenían sus propias preocupaciones, con Alice que finalmente había mejorado y el matrimonio de Rosalie.

Ellos tenían que velar por su propia familia.

Extrañaba tanto a mis padres.

Extrañaba a mi familia.

En una casa silenciosa, solitaria, podía escuchar a los fantasmas de ellos seguirme durante mi diaria rutina. La que había sido _su_ rutina diaria.

Todo esto era demasiado.

Demasiado para un solo hombre.

Un niño en realidad.

Yo no estaba listo para nada de esto.

Dejé escapar un fuerte suspiro y volví a mirar hacia mi casa, hacia el pequeño campo de color verde que ondeaba por la brisa. Padre habría tenido hectáreas y hectáreas de maíz listas para cosechar. Yo tenía apenas cinco. Que no eran suficientes para pasar el invierno.

Y madre habría tenido tarros de vegetales almacenados en la bodega.

El jardín estaba en ruinas.

¿Cómo podría ser capaz de seguir adelante?

¿Solo?

Di la espalda a mi oscura casa, una cicatriz en la noche cerrada e hice mi camino lentamente hacia la casa del Elder Carlisle. Estaba hambriento y adolorido por la larga jornada en el arado. Mi última camisa se aferraba por el calor del día.

Necesito lavarla antes de mañana.

Solo otra tarea que realizar en las pocas horas del día que me quedan.

Nunca había tiempo suficiente para completar todo.

Gemí ligeramente mientras ingresaba por la puerta trasera, estiré mi espalda una vez más, arreglé mi camisa sucia lo mejor que pude y llegué a la puerta. Al momento de entrar en la parte trasera, concentré mis esperanzas en devorar cualquier cosa que Esme hubiera hecho y hacia que mi boca se hiciera agua.

No estaba preparado para la colisión de color verde oscuro y el olor del cielo que llegó a mí a toda velocidad desde el piso superior. Un destello de ojos marrones y piel lechosa parecía florecer en la sombra de las rosas y abruptas palabras inglesas que no eran desconocidas para mí, asaltaron mis sentidos. Por instinto, alcancé a sostener a la chica que estaba frente a mí, claramente aturdida por haber chocado contra mi pecho en su apuro por pasar a través de mí.

Todavía podía sentir su calor sobre mi pecho, caliente como ya lo estaba yo me parecía extraño poder sentir todavía su suavidad contra mí, mientras la sostuve entre mis manos lejos de mí. Ella era delgada para mis manos, como si con sólo apretarla un poco más podría aplastarla. Y su piel era muy suave bajo mis dedos donde rocé más allá del tejido de su vestido, cálida e invitándome a tocar más. Ella tembló bajo mi agarre, eso fue suficiente para que aliviara la tensión de mis dedos alrededor de sus delgados hombros. La sensación de tenerla entre mis manos me dejó sintiendo más calor del que había estado sintiendo anteriormente con el arado.

Un calor líquido se escabulló a través de mí como agua caliente, pasando sobre mi alma.

Pero sus ojos, tan oscuros y profundos, me miraron con tanta emoción, yo estaba paralizado.

Hechizado.

Cautivado.

"¡Lo siento!" Ella dijo, sus palabras me envolvían como una gentil y suave brisa.

Me quedé parado, sin habla, por la intensidad de sus ojos sobre mí.

Tan adorable y temblorosa en mis manos.

Como un cordero.

Ella pestañeó y tragó fuerte, despertándome de su trance.

Ella estaba respirando entrecortadamente, y lo más seguro es que lo causara mi cercanía. Había estado todo el día en el campo. Sin duda, no era placentero estar a mí alrededor. Había interpuesto mi sucio cuerpo en su camino. Ella había caído sobre mí en mi peor momento. Y seguramente ya estaba dispuesta a deshacerse de mí.

"No, yo debo disculparme. No te vi allí, ¿te lastimé?" Declaré, mientras ella temblaba otra vez. Esta extraña en casa del Elder Carlisle "Yo no… Yo no te conozco"

La solté lentamente, seguramente ella me podría perder el equilibrio por la forma en que temblaba. Agitó su cabeza y trató de sonreír, el rubor en sus mejillas aumentaba mientras su cuello parecía arder al ver quien era yo. Dejó salir un suave suspiro, como una suave risa y extendió su mano hacia mí.

"Soy Bella. Y estoy… de visita" Ella susurró y extendió su mano hacia mí para que la tomara.

Miré hacia su pálida mano, a las suaves curvas de su muñeca, ahí donde los pequeños huesos pulsaban contra su piel blanca. La forma de la suave curva de su brazo que desaparecía bajo la manga de su vestido atrayéndome. Esa curva parecía que podría ajustarse delicadamente alrededor de cualquier cosa que ella quisiera rodear. Estaba bien formada como un joven Olmo que se alza hacia el sol.

Ese suave y tibio sentimiento que tuve cuando la sujeté me atravesó nuevamente, desde mi cabeza hasta los dedos de mis pies, llegando hasta lo más profundo de mis entrañas, que incluso creí que podría desmayarme.

No por el hambre. Exactamente.

Pero, era algo totalmente indeseado.

Sonreí por el increíble sentimiento que esta chica provocaba en mí, pero alejé mis manos de ella con cuidado. Sintiendo esta increíble calidez que era agradable, pero ¿qué pasaría si la volviera a tocar? Sólo podía imaginar su calor a medida que su rubor se intensificó.

Esta sala estaba demasiado cálida. Ahora lo podía sentir.

El calor dentro de mí se estaba volviendo insoportable.

Tuve la desesperante urgencia de entenderla. De llegar a conocerla.

"Bienvenida, Bella. Soy Edward. ¿Te estás quedando con el Elder Carlisle y su familia?" Le pregunté, esperando distraerme del dolor que estaba comenzando a sentir.

Ella estaba de visita. ¿Una forastera?

¿Quién era ella?

¿Por qué Carlisle había abierto su casa a una inglesa?(1)

Ella tragó y se acomodó para hablar, sus labios se abrieron delicadamente y nuevamente me encontraba hipnotizado, hasta que escuché al Elder Carlisle llamarla desde la otra habitación.

"¡Isabella! ¡Ven!"

El sonido de su voz la sobresaltó y cayó sobre mí, mis brazos rodearon su cintura al mismo tiempo que ella se sujetaba de mí por un instante. Su cuerpo se moldeaba perfectamente al mío, y en ese mismo instante supe que esto era peligroso. Mi cuerpo reaccionó, la calidez que sentí, encendía dentro de mí algo que sabía me iba a traicionar. La aparté de mí apresuradamente, inseguro si ella lo había notado. Di un paso atrás tropezándome, mirando hacia el final del pasillo con miedo si Carlisle, o peor aún, que Esme viera mi reacción por su invitada.

Hice lo único que podía hacer.

Corrí.

El último vistazo que tuve de ella mientras salía por la puerta trasera, fue de su rostro, sus ojos marrones y su boca abierta por la sorpresa.

Fui grosero, lo sabía. Ni siquiera le había deseado que tuviera una agradable velada.

Pero si estaba un momento más en su presencia, seguramente haría algo indigno.

¿Qué? No lo sabía, pero mi cuerpo estaba tenso como una cuerda.

Dolor. Estaba físicamente adolorido.

Mi corazón martilleaba, estaba empapado en un sudor frío y mi estómago se retorcía mientras rugía de necesidad, como un muerto de hambre, sólo que con más intensidad en mi cuerpo. Dando un rápido vistazo hacia atrás, vi su silueta fija en la puerta trasera como si ella me estuviera viendo mientras huía.

Era demasiado.

Aceleré mi ritmo, colina arriba para volver a mi casa.

De vuelta al silencio, la oscuridad y los fantasmas.

Al llegar a la cima de la colina dejé escapar un suspiro de alivio. Miré hacia atrás, pero desde mi posición en la colina, la puerta estaba a oscuras. ¿Aún me observaba? Podía sentir sus ojos en mi espalda, quemándome justo entre mis hombros. Al cerrar mis ojos, podía ver los suyos buscando los míos, tan oscuros. Podría caerme en ellos.

La idea de que sus ojos me siguieran, envío dentro de mí un estallido de doloroso placer y tropecé en el camino mientras hacía mi camino a casa. Me senté con fuerza entre los tallos de maíz, respirando fuertemente para tratar de calmar mi corazón. Apreté firmemente mi pecho, esperando que el creciente dolor se calmarse. Sólo cuando me enrollé sobre mí mismo, con mi mano empujando firmemente contra mi pecho fue cuando sentí algo de alivio.

Escuché mi quejido contra el crujido de las plantas, pero no podía estar avergonzado de mi liberación verbal.

Me presioné una vez más, sintiendo la tensión en mi ingle mientras se flexionaba y crecía, la intensidad de todo esto nublaba mis sentidos. Me encontraba jadeando, tratando de calmar mi corazón, el mareo aumentaba mientras me enrollaba sobre mí mismo nuevamente, tratando de evitar el dolor. La brisa soplaba pasándome, llevando hasta mí, el leve aroma de ella en el viento.

Me paré rápidamente, recorriendo con mis ojos alrededor, con miedo de ser encontrado jadeando entre el maíz, buscando cualquier señal de que ella estuviera cerca.

Pero estaba solo al caer la noche.

Dejé salir un quejido que sonó como un susurro de angustia y luché para poder ponerme de pie, mareado y sudoroso. Tropezándome al bajar la colina, logré llegar hasta mi puerta y me giré una vez más. Aún sentía sus ojos atravesándome, pero la colina estaba tranquila. Calmé mis respiraciones, sacándome lentamente mi sombrero mientras entraba en mi oscura casa.

Estaba más fresco dentro de mi casa, el sudor sobre mis cejas se secó rápidamente mientras caminaba hacia la cocina. Encendí la linterna que estaba sobre la mesa y me dejé caer fuertemente sobre una silla por un momento, dejando salir un aliento de cansancio. Ya había desaparecido el intenso dolor de mi centro. Pensar en ella hizo que mi cuerpo se tensara, pero la reacción que había tenido en la colina había pasado, ahora simplemente un dolor sordo se instaló en mi centro. El vacío de mi estómago tomó el control.

Poniéndome de pie, busqué en los armarios cualquier cosa para comer. No me aventuraría a ir donde Carlisle y Esme pronto. Mientras ella estuviera allí, mientras tuviera este tipo de sentimientos que no puedo controlar, me quedaría alejado.

Por mi bien y por el de Bella.

"_Bella"_

Sentí la tensión una vez más al decir su nombre en voz alta.

Tan hermoso nombre.

Diferente.

Único.

_Inglés_.

Cerré mis ojos fuertemente y sujeté el último tarro de duraznos en mi mano por un momento antes de poder concentrarme en encontrar una cuchara.

Me senté nuevamente, en la mesa hecha para tantos, me senté solo. Y comí el último tarro de duraznos en conserva hechos por mi madre.

Y pensé en compartir mi hogar con una inglesa.

Sería rechazado.

Pero no tenía familia.

No tenía nada más que una casa que necesitaba ser llenada.

Nuevamente me invadió el calor a la idea de tener algo que no tenía.

Con _ella_.

"Suficiente"

Dejé salir un largo suspiro y cerré mis ojos mientras mi voz llenaba la vacía casa.

Pero todo lo que podía ver era un profundo marrón.

Bella me perseguiría.

De eso estaba seguro.

Ella era tantas cosas.

Sus ojos como tierra fértil, su piel como leche cremosa, la fruta prohibida…

Ella era... El cielo. Y el infierno. En la tierra.

Una extraña para mí.

Entonces, ¿Por qué me sentía tan atraído por ella?

**~~oo~~**

No podía dormir.

Estaba demasiado caliente para respirar, incluso con la ventana abierta dejando entrar la brisa en mi cuarto.

No era el aire el que estaba caliente.

Eran mis pensamientos.

Una y otra vez, pensaba en ella.

Sus ojos, mientras buscaban mi alma.

La suave curva de su cintura bajo mis dedos.

El sonido de su voz cuando me habló, tan dulce y melodioso.

El rubor de su cuello, el latir de su corazón contra su fina piel.

Ah, su piel, tan suave y pálida.

Sentí un dolor familiar aumentando, lo suficiente para producirme un gemido y curvándome de lado, nuevamente el curvarme parecía ser la única forma de aliviar el dolor. Dejé escapar un fuerte suspiro y rodé saliendo de la cama, encendí la linterna que estaba al lado de mi cama y bajé las escaleras.

Aún era antes del amanecer, pero mi mente estaba corriendo.

Nunca podría descansar con tantos pensamientos en mi cabeza.

Me senté en mi mesa, solo en la habitación del frente y saqué mi libro, buscando inspiración en las escrituras, para alivianar mi mente.

¿Seguramente Dios no la puso a mis pies para tentarme con malos pensamientos?

¿Seguramente esta sería una señal de que algo mejor estaba en el horizonte?

¿Pero una_ inglesa_?

¿Esta era mi prueba de tentación?

_"Estén despiertos y recen para que no caigan en la tentación. El espíritu es animoso, pero la carne es débil" Mateo 26:41_

Podía encontrar las escrituras como si me llamaran.

Ella era una tentación según Mateo.

Quizás Lucas podría explicar mi insomnio:

_"Les dijo: ¿Ustedes duermen? Levántense y oren para que no caigan en tentación". Lucas 22:46_

¿Acaso ella era mi tentación? Mi traidor cuerpo dijo que sí.

¿Acaso era por eso que ella estaba aquí?

Yo quería saber más sobre ella, de esta extraña. Esta inglesa que no sabía nuestras costumbres.

Seguramente ella no era mala. Sus ojos me dijeron que no lo era. Eran mis pensamientos lascivos los que eran malos, no ella

"_Cuando un forastero viva junto a ti, en tu tierra, no lo molestes" Levítico 19:33_

¿Cómo podría ser cruel con ella?

El Libro sólo sirvió para confundirme más.

"_¿Por qué, hijo mío, te dejarías llevar por la pasión por una desconocida, por qué apretar el vientre de una extraña?" Proverbios 5:20_

Dejé escapar un suspiro de frustración y cerré mi Libro.

Ni siquiera tenía la intención de deslumbrarla, ¡no la conocía!

Ella era una extraña. Solo sería amable.

A pesar de los sentimientos que roían en mi pecho y más abajo, le respetaría.

Aprendería de ella.

Descubriría el por qué ella estaba aquí. ¿Acaso ella era mi mensajera?

No podía imaginar que ella fuera una semilla del mal, enviada para alejarme de mi fe.

Ella era suave, era amable, al menos en ese momento en que había hablado con ella. Su sonrisa había sido genuina.

Yo era el traicionero. Yo era el que tenía pensamientos impuros.

Tragué el renovado dolor y saqué mi manuscrito y mi pluma, intentando escribir algo sobre ella para sacarla de mi cabeza.

Limpiando mi alma al escribir.

Y después, oraría. Orar para que Dios me mandara la fortaleza necesaria para mantenerme en pie.

Y no codiciar lo que no debería ser mío.

La chica inglesa.

La única con ojos buscadores del alma.

"_Bella"_

**~~oo~~**

El amanecer llegó rápidamente, todavía estaba en mi mesa escribiendo febrilmente.

Páginas de pensamientos que acudieron a mi cabeza, pensamientos sobre mi vida y pensamientos sobre mi futuro.

Pensamientos sobre Bella.

Y al final, no pude sacarla de mi mente.

Escribí sobre ella, todas las cosas hermosas que vi en ella. Todo la belleza de Dios que vi reflejado en su ser.

Mi vientre finalmente ganó sobre el dolor que conservaba y finalmente miré hacia el amanecer que se aproximaba. Y ya me encontraba retrasado en mi día.

La ropa sin lavar tendría que esperar.

El desayuno sería rápido, ya que tenía muy poco para comer.

Un mendrugo de pan, tal vez algo de mantequilla para suavizarlo.

Quizás la leche aún se encuentre buena dentro de la caja de frío.

Me levanté de la mesa y arrastré mi cansado cuerpo por las escaleras al subir. Buscando algo limpio que usar, sujeté cerca de mi nariz la camisa que había usado el día anterior, oliendo aún un ligero aroma a ella en mi camisa.

Pero estaba manchada por mi trabajo en el campo, lamentándome la puse sobre la cama y busqué mi camisa del día Domingo.

No había nada que hacer al respecto.

Tendría que lavar esta tarde, tan pronto como la tierra estuviera revuelta en el campo cercano.

Me encontraba retrasado en la siembra de las calabazas y los cultivos de invierno.

Era demasiado que hacer para un solo hombre.

Me alimenté rápidamente, viendo el lío que dejaría y prometiéndome que limpiaría la cocina de mi madre cuando el sol estuviera demasiado caliente para quedarse fuera. Alcanzando el árbol junto al marchito jardín, arranqué varias manzanas de él, masticando cuidadosamente mientras caminaba hacia el granero. Fruncí mis labios por el olor, sabiendo que no había limpiado los establos.

Sólo otra cosa que hacer hoy.

Magnus se asomó de su establo, su gran cabeza negra agitándose con anticipación.

_"Ganz, ruhig, Magnus"_**(2)**le dije suavemente, calmándolo con suaves golpecitos de mi mano sobre su hocico.

Él me relinchó y cabeceó nuevamente, con ganas de estar fuera de su sucio establo y estar en el campo.

Yo tenía menos ganas de ir, sabiendo sin duda que estaría agotado antes que el sol estuviera en su apogeo al mediodía. Pero la gran bestia estaba inquieta, lo mejor era tenerlo fuera y listo. Su establo se abrió fácilmente, sus fuertes pezuñas sonaban en la suciedad endurecida a medida que salíamos hacia el cielo brillante. Magnus resoplaba y golpeaba hacia mis bolsillos, sabiendo lo que había escondido allí.

Me sentía mal, lo más probable es que él también tuviera hambre. Necesitaba ir donde el viejo de Eli para comprar más granos y heno. Lo moví hacia la tina de alimentación, arrojé los últimos granos para que se alimentara, mientras tanto volví a los establos y dejé salir a los Haflinger (3) de mi padre, Molly y Strider. Ambos tenían bastantes años, pero aún tenían suficiente espíritu dentro de ellos para tirar de una calesa o un vagón de maíz. Salieron uno tras el otro tranquilamente hacia la tina que contenía el grano y relincharon suavemente posicionándose junto a Magnus para alimentarse.

Tendría que decidir si los iba a conservar este invierno, o si los vendería. De alguna manera la noción de intentar trabajar la granja con sólo un caballo, incluso uno tan fuerte como Magnus parecía irreal. Necesitaba encontrar una manera de mantenerlos conmigo.

Quizás podría venderle las vacas lecheras a Carlisle.

Además, él se ha hecho cargo de ellas hasta el momento.

Pensé en todas las opciones que tenía frente a mí mientras limpiaba los establos y suspiré cuando me di cuenta que tenía muy pocas opciones.

Vender mis reservas.

Pasar hambre.

Dejar que la comunidad absorba la granja y convertirme en el remplazo del obispo.

Encontrar a una esposa.

Apuñalé el heno con más fuerza al pensar en brazos delicados y un violento mar café, no quería dejar que ella me distrajera.

Ella ya había hecho lo suficiente por la noche.

Ya con los establos limpios y los caballos alimentados, dejé al par de caballos sobre el pasto y enganché al grande negro a la aradora. Él estaba listo para comenzar, sabiendo al igual que yo que comenzaríamos tarde, y pronto estaría muy caluroso cuando el sol llegara a la cima de la colina. Miré varias veces hacia la colina mientras trabajábamos, preguntándome si ella estaría despierta.

¿Carlisle ya le habría dado alguna tarea doméstica?

¿Acaso ella ordeñaría mis vacas?

El pensar eso me hizo sonreír; No tenía ninguna razón del porque hacer eso.

Excepto que ella podría estar trabajando, esforzándose y haciéndolo con algo que es mío.

Sacudí mi cabeza para poder borrar las ensoñaciones que tenía y espolee a Magnus para aumentar su velocidad que había disminuido mientras soñaba despierto. Él agitó su cabeza y resopló, cavando un poco más fuerte en la tierra seca. Teníamos una desesperada necesidad de lluvia, pero los cultivos no habían crecido tan resecos como para que comenzaran a quemarse.

Si pudiera sembrar el terreno antes de la próxima lluvia, podría tener una oportunidad de tener algo para pasar el invierno.

Trabajamos más duro sobre la tierra, pasando más allá de la colina y volviendo hacia el granero, ahora el sol golpeaba mi espalda. Mi boca se secó al instante, el calor del sol casi inmediatamente drenó mi energía. Fue una lucha el no parar y soltar las manijas para tan solo alejarme de todo. Pero la casa de mi madre, el granero de mi padre eran un gran incentivo para mí mientras avanzaba hacia ellos.

Necesitaba hacer que todo funcionara.

Si sólo tuviera un par más de manos.

_Señor, sólo un par más de manos y podría hacer que esta granja funcione._

Avanzamos por el campo dos veces antes de girar nuevamente y pensar en tomar un descanso. Mis labios estaban agrietados y mi cabeza estaba empezando a doler por el resplandor del sol. Magnus, parecía imperturbable por el calor, sólo reclamaba cuando lo incitaba a realizar una tercera vuelta.

Fue entonces que la vi.

Pestañeé, pensando que era un espejismo provocado por el calor hasta que noté que Esme permanecía de pie allí, sonriéndome al otro lado del campo.

Esme llevaba en sus manos una cesta grande, cubierta con una tela y Bella llevaba una gran jarra. Mi traicionero estómago se retorció por la emoción de tal vez tener algo de comer.

Y quizás algo más mientras esos profundos ojos se fijaban en mí a través de la distancia.

Ella me tenía atrapado en su mirada.

Paré a Magnus enseguida, él me relinchó enojado mientras me esforzaba por no parecer afectado por la mujer que me miraba. Mi boca se secó aún más, el sudor aumentó hasta que comenzó a caer sobre mis ojos, cortando la visión de ella hasta que pude limpiármelo de la cara. Tratando de calmarme un poco, trabajé para desenganchar mi caballo y así ofrecerle un respiro mientras que hablaba con mi tía y a quien tenía a su cargo.

Tenía la leve noción, que estaban aquí para más que una rápida visita.

Mi estómago se apretó una vez más y me lamía los labios con la esperanza de que podría satisfacerme simplemente con una palabra o dos, quizá un trago de su jarra. ¿Qué había traído?

¿De verdad ella había ordeñadas las vacas?

¿Podría estar bebiendo de su duro trabajo?

El dolor me doblegó tanto que lo tuve que aplastar mientras caminaba hacia ellas por la sombra del granero. Me saqué mi sombrero, con la esperanza de que tal vez pudiera hablar, mi boca estaba muy seca. Y sus ojos me perforaban. Como si ella estuviera paralizada por cada movimiento que yo hiciera.

No podía mirarla directamente a los ojos o estaría perdido.

_Tentación, te aprovechas de mi débil estado._

Aclaré mi garganta y miré hacia abajo, lejos de la tentación.

"Buen día para ti, Esme" murmuré antes de dar una breve mirada hacia Bella. "Buen día para ti, Bella".

Esme parecía sorprendida por mi saludo.

"¿Ya has conocido a nuestra Isabella, Edward?" Preguntó, su sonrisa agrandándose a medida que miraba de mí a Bella, cuyo rostro parecía estar más brillante por la luz del sol. Me giré de ella y centré mi energía en la cesta que estaba en manos de Esme.

Concentrándome en cualquier otra cosa, excepto esos ojos y la punzada de mí estomago.

"Sí, Esme. Ayer antes de la cena. Casi la derribó mientras bajaba las escaleras. Me temo que pude haberla asustado" Murmuré, sintiendo el calor de su mirada atravesándome, la bestia dentro de mi luchaba arañándome.

Esme me miró por un momento, le dio un vistazo a Bella por un instante antes de que dejara escapar una suave risita, como lo hacia mi madre cuando ella me regañaba.

"Eso no debería haber impedido que te quedaras a cenar ayer por la noche, Edward. Tú eres de la familia. Extrañamos tu compañía ayer por la noche" Ella dijo, con su voz suave.

Me ruboricé por sus palabras, sabiendo que, de hecho fue Bella quien me asustó alejándome anoche. Pero no porque yo la había asustado. Tenía miedo que la hubiera aterrorizado con mi falta de control. Me perdería cada comida hasta que pudiera frenar esta bestia dentro de mí que estaba luchando contra sus amarras para poder liberarse y poder tocar a la chica inglesa delante de mí.

"No quería hacer que Bella se sintiera más incómoda con mi presencia. Y yo venía directamente del campo. Habría sido una pobre compañía. Cené aquí. Gracias por pensar en mí" Le respondí, dándole cualquier excusa, pero no ofreciendo la verdad de mis motivos.

Esme me miró fijamente y luego dejó escapar un fuerte suspiro.

"¿Quieres sentarte con nosotros un momento? Hemos traído comida para que desayunes. Debes tener hambre. Ven, límpiate un poco y desayuna con nosotros" Ella argumentó, y yo era incapaz de decirle que no.

Ella era hermana de mi madre.

Y yo estaba hambriento.

Podía oler la comida allí mientras ella se giraba dirigiéndose a mi casa. Dejé escapar un suspiro de frustración, no estaba seguro como me iba a sentar con tremenda distracción junto a mí. Ella todavía me estaba mirando, como si estuviera en un trance.

¿Acaso estaba esperando que le dijera algo?

Había sido breve con ella. ¿Tal vez ella estaba esperando que la invitara a sentarse conmigo?

Le indiqué hacia la casa, sus ojos parpadearon durante un momento como para despertar de un sueño justo antes de que ella tropezara frente a mí. Ella parecía moverse de manera un poco torpe, como si no estuviera acostumbrada al terreno, tal vez ella estaba acostumbrada a la ciudad. La miré por un momento mientras caminaba justo por delante de mí, su cabeza descendió ligeramente, por lo que su largo cuello quedó expuesto al sol. Y ya se estaba ruborizando por el sol de la mañana.

"Debo pedir disculpas una vez más por lo de ayer, Bella. No era mi intención asustarte" Le dije tranquilamente, tratando de hacer conversación con esta chica inglesa.

"No, yo lo siento. No estaba mirando hacia donde iba. Debería haber prestado más atención" Ella respondió en esa voz suave.

Ella giró su cabeza para mirarme mientras justo cruzábamos la zanja de drenaje y el lado de la carretera, sus pies quedaron atrapados por las profundas marcas de ruedas en el camino. Miré con horror como ella tropezaba y caía hacia adelante, sus brazos fueron hacia adelante con la jarra aún en ellos. Yo actué por instinto al alcanzarla, su calor fue como una carga instantánea de adrenalina a medida que la atraía hacia mí para enderezarla.

Y en ese minuto sentí el frío líquido que salpicaba sobre mí cuando ella chocó con mi pecho.

El líquido frío instantáneamente domó la bestia que había estado rugieron por sentir su toque.

"¡Lo siento mucho!" Gritó, agarrando la jarra vacía en sus manos y mirándome humillada.

Odiaba verla tan angustiada. Y no quería que se manchara, y si la seguía sosteniendo lo haría. La leche se fue filtrando en mi camisa y contra mi piel, mojándome y pegándose a mi piel. Me alejé de un tirón y sacudí mi cabeza, deseando que todos nuestros encuentros no se destacaran con la chica inglesa tropezando y cayendo en mis brazos. Ella se veía terriblemente nerviosa a mí alrededor.

Más que yo mismo.

"No fue tu culpa Bella. Debería haberte ayudado a cruzar los surcos de las ruedas. De todas maneras esta camisa necesitaba ser lavada. Es solo que no he tenido un momento para hacerlo" Murmuré y me alejé antes de que el hedor de la leche la enfermara.

Así mismo, tenía que enjuagarme el sudor por el trabajo en el campo. Pero ahora no tenía nada que usar, más que una húmeda y sucia camisa de vestir. Iba a necesitar encontrar otra para el resto del día.

La miré de reojo cuando ella entraba en mi porche, con su cabeza mirando el suelo. Esme la abrazó acercándola y habló con ella por un momento antes de que entraran a la casa. Ella estuvo parada allí por un momento, sacudiendo lentamente su cabeza, antes de que se girara hacia la canasta sobre la mesa. Yo me giré hacia la bomba de agua, para recoger agua fresca y así poder enjuagar la leche y la suciedad.

Tendría que bañarme apropiadamente esta noche. Pero la leche ya comenzaba a pegarse en mi piel. Arrojé mi sombrero al suelo y desabotoné mi camisa, sacando agua de la bomba hasta que el cuenco estuviera casi lleno. Miré hacia donde estaba ella para asegurarme que no me estaba viendo, y cuando estuve seguro que ella estaba ocupada, saqué mi camisa para poder enjuagarme.

El agua estaba mucho más fría de lo que esperaba o mi cuerpo estaba sobre calentado. Fue un golpe mientras salpicaba contra mi pecho, frotando mis manos sobre mi piel para limpiar cualquier desecho mientras arrojaba más agua sobre todo mi cuerpo. El frío era bienvenido, después de que el sol me golpeara toda la mañana. Limpié mi cara y la sumergí en el agua, recibiendo con gusto el frío que calmó mi palpitante cabeza antes de levantarla y sacudir el exceso de agua.

El agua me fortaleció, ofreciéndome ese poco de fuerza que necesitaba para poder enfrentarme a Esme y esa chica Inglesa. Pero mientras alcanzaba mi camisa sucia para secarme, giré y miré hacia donde estaba ella, nuestros ojos fijos mientras ella estaba parada allí, con un plato en la mano y congelada a mitad de camino entre la cesta y la mesa. Ella se veía un poco atontada, su boca estaba ligeramente abierta como queriendo decir algo. Y esos ojos, mirándome.

Me moví cubriéndome para decir algo, cuando Esme salió por la puerta con otra camisa en la mano. Fruncí el ceño al ver la camisa. Era de mi hermano, limpia y blanca como mi madre la había dejado el invierno pasado en su armario. Yo no lo había tocado.

Independientemente de lo poco que tenía.

Di un vistazo a la inglesa, ella se había girado y continuó ordenando la mesa. Le di las gracias a Esme tranquilamente, enredándome con los botones ya que mis manos temblaban levemente por el agua fría y la chica que estaba a varios metros de distancia.

"¿Mucho mejor, cierto?" Esme me preguntó, sonriendo suavemente mientras ella acomodaba mi cuello. Solo asentí, no queriendo discutir sobre la invasión a las cosas de mi hermano.

Estaba siendo sentimental, supongo.

Yo necesitaba la camisa. Y él no.

"Gracias, Esme" Susurré suavemente.

"Estaremos encantados de ayudarte, Edward. No puedes hacer todo tú solo. Ven, siéntate a comer con nosotros. No has tenido la oportunidad de hablar con Isabella" Ella dijo y me indicó a ir hacia mi porche.

Yo iba adelante, mis nervios aumentaban con cada paso a medida que me acercaba a la chica inglesa. Ella me observó desde la mesa, estirando el mantel nerviosamente a medida que me aproximaba. Era obvio que eso la inquietaba. Sin duda ella estaba avergonzada por sus tropiezos.

Ella se caía a menudo.

Me senté al lado de ella y me tensé cuando se sentó de forma brusca en su silla, sentí miedo de que ella pudiera resbalarse. Se sentó a mi lado, Esme se sentó al otro lado, deslizando comida en mi plato. El guiso de Esme y sus pequeños panecillos de maíz que me encantaban, además abundantes cantidades de jamón llenaron mi plato, haciendo agua mi boca. Comí tranquilamente mientras ellas me miraban, se formó un silencio inestable sobre la mesa, mientras comía. Miré firmemente hacia mi plato, viendo como desaparecía la comida que estaba frente a mí, significaba que me podría parar pronto y huir rápidamente de su intensa mirada que sentía como quemaba mi mandíbula. Podía sentir su rodilla que estaba contra la pata de la mesa, que rozaba contra mi rodilla cuando estiraba mi pierna. Doblé mi rodilla hacia mí nuevamente, el choque de su pierna me abrumó. Sólo ese ligero toque había provocado que mi vientre se tensara una vez más.

Yo estaba totalmente nervioso a su lado.

El plato vacío, bebí lo último que quedaba de la leche y me paré abruptamente.

"Gracias por esta deliciosa comida. Es más de lo que deberías hacer, y estoy muy agradecido. Tengo que volver al campo antes que el sol esté más alto. Me gustaría salir del campo antes del mediodía" Le expliqué a Esme, con el propósito de mantener mis ojos lejos de Bella que se había parado a mi lado.

"Nos vamos a quedar para atender tu casa, Edward. No deberías tener que atender ambas cosas" Esme me pidió, pero yo la corté con mi mano.

Me quedé sorprendido por la sacudida que atravesó a Bella cuando levanté mi mano.

Fue como si la hubiera asustado con mi movimiento.

No sabía qué hacer con eso.

Miré hacia Esme, inseguro.

"No puedo abusar de la amabilidad del Elder Carlisle. Tú tienes tu casa. Gracias de nuevo por la comida. Ten un buen día, Esme" Le dije y luego miré hacia Bella.

"Isabella"

La miré por un segundo, mientras su nombre parecía ser registrado en sus oídos y sus labios estaban ligeramente fruncidos. Su nombre formal se sentía mal saliendo de mis labios, pero la tensión dentro de mí se alivió. Me giré y me alejé hacia mi campo, el sol ardiente haciendo esta mañana brillante y caliente tan pronto como salí hacia él. Caminé por el lado del granero que aún mantenía algo de sombra y me deslicé hasta sentarme, dejé salir el aliento que sostenía desde el momento que me alejé de ella.

Cerré mis ojos y mantuve mis manos juntas, haciendo una oración silenciosa a Dios.

Preguntando.

Suplicando.

_Por favor, señor. Llévate lejos esta tentación. No puedo soportarlo._

Me mantuve allí durante unos instantes, recitando mis oraciones y respirando profundamente para calmar mi cuerpo. Cuando finalmente me paré, y miré alrededor del granero para ver si estaban todavía en el porche, habían desaparecido.

Estaba seguro que ya estaban de vuelta en la casa Cullen.

"Muchas gracias, señor. Soy débil y necesitaba de tu fuerza" Susurré antes de volver al campo.

Aún tenía mucho que hacer, y solo quedaban algunas pocas horas de luz solar.

**~~oo~~**

Ya era tarde cuando fui capaz de cepillar a Magnus y dejarlo que pastara. Estaba agotado; el sol había estado muy fuerte y el trabajo más difícil mientras mi mente vagaba hacia profundas y cálidas miradas que me hacían agitar mi cabeza una y otra vez.

Cuando finalmente el campo estaba listo, me pude relajar y lavar el sudor del día que estaba sobre mí. Aunque la idea de la ropa se filtró en mi cabeza una vez más cuando miré hacia la ahora sucia camisa de mi hermano.

Pero mis músculos dolían, y solo con la idea de restregarme, mis dedos se rebelaban. Suspiré e hice mi camino lentamente hasta la escalera que daba a mi porche, con la esperanza de ser capaz de transportar agua hacia el baño de arriba antes derrumbarme totalmente. De verdad necesitaba un baño, y limpiar la suciedad era algo menos satisfactorio que dejar descansar mis cansadas extremidades.

Abrí la puerta y me aventuré a entrar, parándome cuando me di cuenta del fresco aroma en el aire.

Mi casa había estado cerrada, viciada desde hace tanto tiempo que este nuevo aroma era avasallador.

Olía como mi madre. Una casa limpia, llena de amor y un espíritu dedicado.

Dejé caer mi sombrero, moviéndome dentro de la casa con mucha precaución.

¿Esme había desobedecido a mi solicitud?

¿Acaso ella me había atendido?

_No._

_Oh no._

Bella había sido.

No me pregunten cómo lo sabía. Excepto que si Esme había decidido atenderme, ella habría insistido en que la chica inglesa le ayudara. Y podía decir por la forma en que las cosas estaban colocadas en la cocina, que esto no había sido hecho por Esme.

Los platos estaban puestos sólo un poco diferente de lo que mi madre hubiera hecho. Esme habría hecho exactamente lo mismo que su hermana.

Y la carga de energía que sentí mientras caminaba alrededor, notando que un objeto estaba movido y el otro un poco más alejado, fue que lo supe.

Bella había estado en mi casa.

Y ella me había atendido.

Ese pensamiento me produjo emoción y horror al mismo tiempo.

La chica inglesa había visto mi casa.

Un desastre. Sucia.

Y la había limpiado.

Miré alrededor de mi casa, mi ropa había desaparecido, mis sábanas también, toda la casa bien ordenada.

_Un segundo par de manos._

¿Por qué Dios sólo respondió a algunas de mis oraciones?

¿Y no a las otras?

¿O esta era la señal que había pedido?

_Bella._

**~~oo~~**

(1): Ya que los Amish son descendientes alemanes, se refieren como ingleses a todos los forasteros que no pertenecen a sus comunidades.

(2): Es alemán y significa; Bueno, tranquilo, Magnus.

(3): Es una raza de caballos.

**P.D: Chicas, les quiero comunicar que he abierto un blog, la mala noticia es que es un blog privado, por lo tanto se necesita de invitación para ingresar, si alguna de ustedes se interesa en conocerlo, pues pídanme invitación y les agradezco todos sus comentarios.**


	4. Capitulo 3: Una Oferta

**Disclaimer:** Esta historia no me pertenece en absoluto, solo la traduzco. A quien hay que culpar de esta gran historia es a **solostintwilight**, quien me dio el permiso de traducirla para ustedes. Ninguno de los personajes de Crepúsculo nos pertenecen, solo nos gusta jugar con ellos…

Chicas de verdad lamento demorarme tanto con las traducciones, pero de verdad la vida real me reclama demasiado, además mi suerte con las historias que he elegido no es la mejor. Abajo les cuento la historia completa, después que lean el capitulo… Solo puedo esperar que les guste… No puedo olvidarme de nombrar a mis lindas Betas, que nuevamente me han ayudado a corregir las tonteras que escribo sin darme cuenta. Gracias a **AlePattz** y a **MeliPattz**, Chicas son las mejores…

También gracias a **betasfanfiction . com** por contactarme con mis lindas Betas.

**Aviso:** Pues todas saben de qué trata el Rating M… Así que están advertidas.

**Capitulo 3: Una Oferta**

Caminamos de vuelta hacia la casa de los Cullen antes de mediodía, con un gran paquete de ropa llevado entre nosotras mientras caminábamos. Tener ropa de Edward Masen en mis manos se podría considerar emocionante, si no supiera también que esta era ropa con la que él había sudado, la que le había ensuciado, con la que él había dormido. Y los recuerdos de él sacándose su camiseta y rociándose de agua para sacarse la suciedad que estaba en su ropa, me hizo sonrojarme, mientras imágenes de su pecho desnudo frente a la bomba de agua se colaban en mi cabeza una vez más.

"¿Estás bien Isabella?" Esme me preguntó mientras nos acercábamos a la casa. "estás bastante ruborizada"

Tragué saliva para poder mojar mi boca seca y traté de sonreír.

"Sólo estoy acalorada, eso es todo. No estoy acostumbrada a usar tanta ropa" Le dije, sólo para ruborizarme aún más.

Al decir eso sonó como si anduviera desnuda en mi mundo.

Esme se rió y me guió hacia el porche trasero de la casa, dejando el montón de ropa en el piso antes de girarse hacia mí.

"Estoy segura que nuestros mundos son muy diferentes. Se me olvida que tienen comodidades modernas para ayudarles. Aunque no entiendo cómo acondicionan el aire. Es frío, lo entiendo, ¿pero lo limpian también?" Me preguntó, con su sonrisa creciendo cuando vio mi rubor.

"No tengo idea. Sólo sé que me gusta en los días cálidos" Le respondí y la seguí dentro de la casa, que estaba mucho más fría que afuera. Dejé escapar un suspiro de alivio e imité a Esme en como se sacaba su sombrero y lo dejaba sobre la encimera de la cocina.

"Haremos el almuerzo antes de que veamos la ropa de Edward. Él no tiene mucha. Será rápido. No sé lo que este niño ha estado haciendo él solo durante todo este tiempo. Seguramente no ha logrado dejar totalmente limpia la ropa si lo ha estado haciendo él" Ella respondió y sacó carne y queso de un gabinete oculto cerca de la parte posterior de la cocina.

Yo estaba parada a su lado junto al lavadero y me lavé las manos antes de tomar el pan que ella me estaba pasando. Trabajamos en silencio durante unos instantes antes de escuchar pasos desde la sala. Medio esperando que fuera Edward a punto de reventar gritándonos por limpiar su casa, me sentí aliviada al ver que eran Alice y Rosalie quienes entraron. Alice me dio una gran sonrisa brillante y comenzó a ordenar la mesa.

Cortamos vegetales y rodajas de pan, Esme y yo preparamos unos sándwiches. Vi como ella tomaba dos que había hecho y los envolvió cuidadosamente con una tela. Ella sonrió por mi observación y cabeceo hacia la ventana. Mire hacia fuera y vi que Carlisle pasaba por la ventana montando una maquinaria de granja detrás de su caballo. Detrás de él caminaba un hombre grande con una camisa azul claro y un sombrero de paja. Su oscuro cabello rizado se asomaba fuera de su sombrero.

Esme se para llevar la comida a los hombres que estaban fuera, dejándome con Alice y Rosalie. Estaba cómoda con Alice, pero Rosalie me miraba mientras comía, sus ojos calculadores e inexpresivos. Alice por otro lado estaba llena de energía y conversaba animadamente mientras comíamos.

"La cerda finalmente dio a luz. Siempre me ha encantado ver a los lechones antes de que crezcan y se conviertan en algo hosco. Uno chupo mi dedo esta mañana pensando que era su madre" Ella dijo alegremente.

"Podría ser por el horrible color que estás usando hoy" Murmuró Rosalie con su sándwich aún en su boca.

Alice acomodó y alisó su vestido, admirando el color rosado. No era tan rosa mientras si era casi completamente melocotón. Y eso le daba color a sus pálidas mejillas. Me gustaba, aunque yo nunca podría usarlo. Prefiero el vestido oscuro que estaba usando, era casi de un color verde bosque. Me recordaba mi casa. De los bosques en Forks.

Extrañaba mi casa.

Algo.

Apuesto que Charlie estaba enfermo de preocupado.

Él ha tenido muchos problemas para ser un padre, pero mi corazón se aprieta al pensar que probablemente yo lo he hecho sentir más culpable que cualquier otra cosa. Él se debe sentir culpable por no haberme escuchado. Se debe sentir culpable por no proveerme de un lugar seguro. Por ser el jefe de policía por sobre ser padre.

Le dejé una nota, pero como siempre el jefe de policía, sin duda ha realizado una búsqueda con perros de caza. Lo que me recuerda a Jacob nuevamente.

"¿Estás bien Isabella? Te ves pálida" Alice dijo a mi lado.

Tragué fuertemente la repentina bilis que estaba en mi garganta y dejé mi sándwich sobre la mesa, negando y tratando de verme normal.

"Estoy bien. Creo que solo fue el calor. Estoy muy bien" Dije suavemente, mirando a las dos hermanas que a su vez me miraban con cuidado antes de escuchar un vozarrón en la sala.

Salté por la sorpresa.

"¡No es ningún problema Esme! ¡Veré tu maquina y la tendré funcionando en poco tiempo!"

Atravesando el salón llegó un hombre gigante desde afuera, su cara recién afeitada y con una gran sonrisa en ella mientras se acercaba a la mesa.

"Señoritas" Dijo, sonriéndole a Rosalie por un momento más que a Alice antes que sus ojos llegaran hasta mí.

Había una felicidad infantil en los ojos de este gran hombre, el color verde en ellos era brillante junto a su piel bronceada. Se quitó el sombrero y me ofreció una sonrisa de felicidad.

"Usted debe ser Isabella. Carlisle la ha mencionado mucho esta mañana. Bienvenida" Él me dijo y extendió su mano hacia mí.

Dudé en tomarla, segura de que no era una costumbre Amish el estrechar las manos. Pero al parecer este gran hombre no acataba las estoicas normas habituales, a juzgar por su amplia sonrisa y sus ojos alegres. Tomé su mano tentativamente, sintiendo la fuerza y la dureza de su mano, como la de todos, pero tragándose la mía.

"Sí, soy Isabella. Es un placer conocerte…" Le dije, dejando mi oración sin terminar, ya que realmente no sabía quién era este hombre sonriente parecido a hulk.

Dios esperaba que Carlisle no me hubiera comprometido con este chico o algo por el estilo.

"Este es Emmett" Me explicó Rosalie, mirándome como una leona que vigila a su presa.

Alejé mi mano de la suya y alejé mi mirada de él y su mirada divertida.

"Sí. Soy Emmett McCarty. Y pronto voy a estar felizmente casado con mi verdadero amor Rosalie" Dijo, sonriendo como un pequeño cachorro perdido a Rosalie mientras ella se sentaba allí con su fría mirada hacia mí.

No sabía cómo actuar. De todas maneras Rosalie y Emmett no encajaban con la imagen que me había construido de una buena pareja Amish. En todo caso me recordaban a los chicos populares en mi escuela secundaria. Pero la sonrisa de Emmett cambió en el instante que oyó pesados pasos viniendo por el pasillo, enderezando su postura ante nosotros. Como si tuviera una repentina transformación, su postura era más formal mientras Carlisle y Esme entraban en la casa.

Esme se fijó en la escena y le alzó sus cejas a Rosalie, quien fingió indiferencia, pero estaba segura que mi incómoda sonrisa le dio un indicio. Carlisle golpeó enérgicamente a Emmett en la espalda y pasando muy cerca de él para salir hacia el porche trasero de la cocina.

"¡Emmett, hijo! Ven a ayudarme con esta máquina. ¡Muéstrame cómo mantener trabajando este artilugio!" Le dijo mientras caminaba hacia afuera.

Emmett nos mostró algo de su traviesa sonrisa antes de seguir a Carlisle afuera, el sonido del metal y gruñidos se escucharon poco después. Miré hacia donde provenía el sonido, algo confundida, hasta que Esme me explicó.

"Es nuestra lavadora de ropa. Hace una semana se descompuso. Emmett parece tener un don para la mecánica. ¡Esperemos que pueda arreglarla rápido o ambas vamos a estar hasta los codos en la ropa interior de Edward!" Me dijo mientras se giraba.

Ella no vio el furioso rubor en mi cara con la mención de mis codos en cualquier cosa de Edward.

Pero Alice y Rosalie sí lo vieron.

Los ojos de Alice se abrieron como platos por un momento antes de que su sonrisa se extendiera por completo, pero Rosalie simplemente levantó su ceja y se deslizó fuera de la habitación silenciosamente. La vi salir con una sensación de inquietud en mis huesos.

¿Qué fue exactamente lo que asumió?

Yo no tenía sentimientos por este hombre Amish.

Independientemente de cómo mi estómago se anudaba con solo pensar en él.

Independientemente del aleteo que sentí por el poema que había encontrado, o la mortificación que sentí al aparentemente molestarlo.

En algunos días me iría, buscando un lugar para vivir sin la amenaza de Jake sobre mí.

No pertenezco a este mundo

"¡Vengan ustedes dos!" Esme nos reprendió. "¡Hasta que tengan la maquina lista, me temo que lo tendremos que hacer a la antigua!"

Limpié rápidamente lo de la comida, Alice agarró una lata de algo que parecía ser jabón para ropa en polvo mientras salíamos hacia el porche donde se encontraba la ropa de Edward ya ordenada. Esme tenía su cabello amarrado en alto, su mano sobre su cadera mientras repartía el trabajo a hacer.

"Alice, ve a buscar la bañera que está en el granero y tráela aquí. Isabella y yo comenzaremos a acarrear el agua" Dijo ella, y nos separamos como las hormigas en una marcha.

El calor del día estaba en su peor momento, Esme encontró un lugar sombreado cerca del tendedero de ropa donde poder lavar. Varios viajes con baldes de agua desde la bomba de agua me hicieron sonrojarme continuamente, hasta que finalmente se llenó la gran bañera. Esme trajo el primer grupo de ropa, lo que parecía un agradable par de pantalones y una camisa de manga corta azul claro. Debajo de ello se encontraba la ropa interior. Ella me pasó el paquete y se rió cuando la miré horrorizada.

"¿Por favor, dime que has lavado ropa a mano en tu mundo?" Me preguntó, con sus manos sobre sus caderas una vez más.

"Sí, lo he hecho, pero…" Tartamudeé irremediablemente.

Restregar y hundir. Recordé eso de alguna película. Simple.

"¿Pero…?" Me preguntó, con su ceja nuevamente levantada.

Realmente no quería llegar a estar tan cerca de la ropa interior de Edward. Había tenido algo de esperanza, debo admitir, pero no tanto como esto.

Tragué y negué con mi cabeza.

"Nada, Esme. Estoy feliz de hacerlo" Le dije y me moví hacia la bañera mientras ella me hablaba de como lavar correctamente sus sábanas.

"Saca su camiseta de ahí, sí. Es delgada, para ayudarle a respirar en días de calor y mantener la humedad alejada. Pero es delicado, por lo que no debes frotarlo demasiado fuerte en la tabla de lavar. De lo contrario tendremos que agregar el zurcir a nuestros quehaceres y hasta el momento tenemos mucho que hacer hoy" Ella dijo y me veía mientras sacaba las ligeras camisetas de Edward del montón.

Me arrodillé para poder lavar, tomé el material delicadamente con mis dedos. Y ya tenía evidentes marcas de fino desgaste donde Edward debe haber restregado demasiado fuerte para limpiarlo. Pero, la camiseta sin mangas era como un papel delgado, ligero, como una pluma en mis manos y suave. Me di cuenta, mientras la miraba, que él no llevaba una de estas en la mañana. Tampoco vi que Esme le llevara una para cambiarse. Miré hacia el montón de ropa y me di cuenta de que nos debimos haber llevado toda su ropa con nosotros para lavarla.

¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado hasta que tuviera que lavar su propia ropa, viviendo solo y arreglándoselas por sí mismo? Sacudí tristemente mi cabeza y hundí la prenda en el agua, tomando el jabón que Esme me ofreció para que pudiera dejarla limpia. Yo estaba comprometida y determinada en que la ropa de Edward quedara limpia para él. Yo le había hecho estar incómodo, había derramado la leche sobre él, haciendo su vida más difícil de lo que ya era. Si había algo que pudiera hacer para ayudarle, lo haría. Porque él estaba solo. Su soledad la entendía en un grado, pero no significa que no mereciera ayuda. Mi soledad no era para nada parecida a la suya. Mi soledad era fácil. La busqué. La suya le fue impuesta.

Restregué y enjuagué el jabón, estrujándolo con cuidado para sacar la mayoría del agua de la ropa antes de intercambiarla con Esme dándome la siguiente carga de ropa, que se veían como pantaloncillos cortos de lino. Pestañeé por un momento, antes de entender por completo qué eran, empujando rápidamente la ropa interior en el agua.

Puede que haya restregado por un poco más de tiempo, aterrorizada de sacar la ropa interior del agua y tener que mirarla una vez más. Pero Esme me estaba presionando, y además sabía que había muchos más en el montón. Mis variados pensamientos me hicieron preguntarme si Edward no había estado vistiendo una camiseta, ¿tampoco tenía ropa interior?

"Isabella, admiro tu entusiasmo, ¡pero te cansaras con esa manera de restregar! ¡Estás sonrosada de trabajar tan diligentemente!" Esme me dijo, sonriendo detrás de su mano cuando mi rubor aumentó.

Sacudí mi cabeza y le entregué la siguiente prenda, decidí que el silencio era un mejor amigo para mí en lugar de tener que explicar mi vergüenza.

Seguimos trabajando así por un tiempo más, Alice se hacía cargo cuando yo me cansaba y me mojaba con la ropa. Esme tenía una gran canasta de mimbre en donde había estado poniendo la ropa recién lavada; ella me entregó las pinzas para la ropa y me envió camino al tendedero para empezar a colgar las prendas mojadas. Esto lo sabía, desde que la secadora de Charlie estaba constantemente estropeada y no importaba cuántas veces Jake la había arreglado, parecía nunca funcionar.

Fruncí el ceño al darme cuenta que pensaba en Jake nuevamente y levanté más alto los pantalones de Edward y los colgué con un poco más de afán. Yo estaba aquí por culpa de Jake, ocultándome como una fugitiva, en lugar de estar cómoda en casa con mi padre. Nuevamente me pregunté si había hecho la elección correcta, ¿por cuánto tiempo me quedaría aquí? ¿Por qué me encontraba aquí, cuando simplemente pude haberle dicho a Carlisle que me dejara por el camino? Cada vez me sentía más frustrada conmigo misma a medida que tomaba otra prenda de ropa, con cada nuevo pensamiento que tenía, me hacia cuestionar hasta mi propia existencia.

Estaba colgando el último par de pantalones cuando Emmett apareció en el porche para hablar con Esme. Él miró hacia donde me encontraba, y a la vehemente manera en que estaba colgando la ropa, dejo salir una suave tos. Era una risa, pero fue bueno en disfrazarla. Lo miré de vuelta y le levanté mi ceja desafiándolo.

"Usted parece estar muy concentrada en asegurarse que la ropa permanezca en la cuerda, Isabella" Dijo con un toque de risa en su voz.

Sacudí mi cabeza y permanecí en silencio.

Estaba aprendiendo que si decía lo que estaba en mi cabeza, me vería obligada a arrepentirme.

Continué asegurando la ropa, ubicando las últimas camisetas en la cuerda antes de girarme para ver a Esme sonriendo detrás de mí. Mordí mi labio nerviosamente, preguntándome si existía la posibilidad de que ella supiera el por qué estaba tan aturdida.

"Ven, Isabella. Emmett ha arreglado nuestra máquina. Ayuda a Alice a vaciar el agua y te mostraré cómo funciona nuestra máquina. Ahora podemos hacer mucho más y preparar la cena mientras se lava la ropa" Ella dijo y caminó de vuelta al porche con mi cesta vacía.

Caminé hacia Alice, quien tenía unos baldes con los que sacaba el agua de la tina y los vaciaba en el jardín cercano. Me le uní y pronto tuvimos una mini brigada de bomberos, con lo que nos reírnos mucho al ver quien podría ser más rápida. Con la tina vaciada, le ayudé a devolverla al granero. Al entrar al granero, mis ojos se agrandaron por su gran tamaño. Desde el exterior se veía grande por supuesto, pero en el interior, se veía monstruoso. El pajar que se encontraba en la parte superior parecía un buen lugar para esconderse y leer, con el brillante sol filtrándose a través de las vigas y por la ventana encima de él.

Había suficientes establos para los cuatro caballos de los Cullen y para media docena de ganado.

No me había dado cuenta de lo grande que era a las cinco de la mañana.

Estando despierta, se veía como una caverna.

Y los hombres de este pueblo habían construido todo a mano. Simplemente increíble.

"¡Ven, Isabella! ¡Estamos desperdiciando el día!" Alice me dijo emocionada.

Por toda su simplicidad me tuve que preguntar ¿Por qué no se detenían a disfrutar todo lo que estaba a su alrededor? Quizás era porque tenían muchas cosas que hacer. Salí del granero hacia el calor que hacia afuera y seguí a Alice lentamente hasta el porche, deteniéndome cuando vi el aparato en el que Emmett y Carlisle habían estado trabajando. Era una lavadora de estilo antiguo, se veía como de principios de siglo, pero una máquina ni más ni menos. Miré a Esme cuestionándola.

"Funciona con gas. Contamos con algunas comodidades. Tenemos gas natural en la casa. Se utiliza para mantener nuestro refrigerador funcionando, así como también para máquinas como esta" Me explicó.

Le sonreí y sacudí mi cabeza. Sentía que era hacer trampa de alguna manera, pero no iba a quejarme. Mis dedos ya se habían arrugado como una pasa por todo el lavado. Ayudé a Esme a poner una carga de sábanas en el espacio de lavado, llevando aún más agua de la bomba de agua a la máquina antes de que ella agregara el jabón y pusiera la máquina en marcha. No era un proceso complicado, pero lavaba tres veces más cantidad de ropa de la que hubiéramos lavado en la mitad del tiempo. Estaba contenta por eso.

Al menos esta era una mejor manera de manejar los calzoncillos de Edward.

Dejamos la máquina trabajando y volvimos dentro de la casa para preparar la cena. Hemos estado ocupadas desde las 4:30 de la mañana. Y estaba empezando a entender el porque se iban a la cama tan temprano. Estaba agotada. Al parecer Esme tuvo lástima de mí ya que simplemente me dejó pelar las patatas mientras ella hacía el pan y Alice pelaba los frijoles. Cuando escuchamos que la lavadora terminó, dejamos la comida que estábamos haciendo y trabajamos en equipo para colgar la ropa en la cuerda y poner la segunda carga de ropa a lavar. Entre la ropa de vestir y la ropa de cama, Edward tenía solo unas pocas cargas. Esme miró la ropa a medida que la colgábamos para que se secara, ella fruncía el ceño a algunos de los agujeros y parches mal puestos que cubrían algunas de las prendas más gruesas de Edward.

"Isabella, ¿cómo eres con la costura?"

Miré a Esme con sorpresa y sacudí mi cabeza.

"He hecho algunas colchas, antes con mi mamá, pero eso es todo" Comencé.

Los ojos de Esme se iluminaron.

"¡Maravilloso! Tan pronto como esto esté seco, Rosalie ayudará a remendar algunos de los agujeros. Tú puedes ayudar" Ella dijo y nos dirigimos de vuelta hacia la cocina.

Pelamos montañas de patatas, zanahorias y nabos. Se veía más de lo que la familia podría comer, hasta que Esme me recordó el Frolic **(N/T: Es un día en donde la comunidad se une y ayuda a alguna familia a realizar la construcción de alguna parte de la casa)** del día siguiente. Al parecer prepararíamos la mayoría de los platos festivos el día antes para que al día siguiente nos resultara más fácil. Suspiré de alivio cuando la última patata fue pelada y pude dirigirme hacia el tendedero. Ya estaba cercano el atardecer una vez más, y pensé en todo lo que había visto durante las últimas veinticuatro horas. Me sonreí a mí misma mientras doblaba la ropa, sintiéndome totalmente realizada por todo lo que había hecho en este tiempo.

Había ordeñado una vaca con éxito, hice unos finos panecillos de maíz que gustaron mucho, limpié la casa de un hombre sin que él supiera y había tenido hundidos hasta mis codos en su ropa interior. Me reí suavemente con ese pensamiento cuando escuché que algo estaba frente a mí, detrás de la sábana que aún estaba colgada en la cuerda. Estaba segura que Esme había salido para ayudarme.

"¿Esme, quieres que separe la ropa que necesita ser remendada o debo ponerla toda junta y la podemos revisar después de la cena?" Grité.

Cuando no obtuve una respuesta, empujé la sábana hacia un lado para revelar un familiar color verde.

Me sorprendió con su cercanía.

Tanto así que me tambalee hacia atrás y me tropecé una vez más con mi falda provocando que cayera hacia atrás con una gran exclamación que debió haber hecho a Edward correr. Pero no lo hizo. En cambio él alcanzó mi mano que había usado para equilibrarme y me tiró hacia él, atrayéndome otra vez hacia su sólido pecho. Lo impacté con un _oomph_, sujetándome de él para mantenerme estable. En el lugar que tocaba estaba sólido y caliente.

"Bella"

Mi nombre en sus labios, suave y ronco, y sus manos se movieron para alejarme de él y enderezarme una vez más. Pero me hubiera gustado apoyarme en él. Me proporcionaba una base sólida mientras me encontraba allí balanceándome por la fascinación de tenerlo cerca. Aunque se viera lejano y distante, él también había escrito ese poema sobre mí. Y al juzgar por el latido de su corazón como un trueno contra mi mano mientras me sujetaba en su pecho, él sentía algo.

Cómo y por qué no lo entendía.

Yo era una forastera y me iría en un par de días.

"¿Bella?" Me preguntó suavemente, mi nombre se fusionaba en su voz.

Busqué en sus ojos, dentro de la incertidumbre que allí había.

Le sonreí y lentamente me alejé de él, lo suficiente para poder ver su cara un poco mejor. Se lamió los labios y continuó mirándome hacia abajo, su frente fruncida fuertemente. Pero esta vez no pareciera que fuera por agitación, pero si de preocupación.

"Estoy bien. Um, buenas noches, Edward" Le dije tratando de borrar la preocupación de su rostro.

Se alejó un poco más y su rostro se suavizó.

"Buenas noches, Bella. Lamento haberte asustado" Murmuró, todavía sosteniéndome. La pequeña sonrisa volvió y fue como si un millón de soles hubieran explotado en mi estómago.

"No me has asustado" Le dije, ruborizándome cuando su sonrisa se amplió por mis palabras.

"¿Has hecho un hábito el tropezar a mi alrededor?" Él preguntó, ahora con sus ojos sonrientes.

"Soy un poco torpe. Y la falda no ayuda" Le respondí, tomando mi falda y revelando mis zapatos debajo.

Se sonrojó y miró hacia el porche.

"Ya veo" Murmuró y se alejó de mí, su mano sosteniendo la mía por un momento más antes de soltarla. Sentí la pérdida tan pronto como el calor de él se alejó.

Miró el montón de ropa en la cesta, luego la ropa de cama que aún estaba en la cuerda y sacudió su cabeza, con sus cejas un poco arrugadas antes que dejara escapar finalmente un suspiro y me miró resignadamente.

"No deseo que Esme me atienda. Ni tú, Bella. Lo siento si ella te ha involucrado. Yo puedo cuidar de mí mismo" Dijo suavemente.

"No me importa. Aprendí mucho hoy. Y no fue realmente ningún problema, Edward. Todos necesitamos ayuda. No deberías tener que hacerlo solo" Dije, avanzando un pequeño paso.

Su ceño aumentó y dio un paso atrás, llevando sus manos a sus bolsillos

"Yo no soy tuyo para que me atiendas, Bella. Lo hago bien por mí mismo. Esme se preocupa, pero ella tiene su propia casa que cuidar. Agradezco tu atención, pero deseo que no lo hagas" Dijo y se agachó para tomar la cesta.

"Edward" Empecé, pero sus ojos me detuvieron.

"Ten una agradable velada, Isabella. No tienes porqué estar agobiada por mí. Buenas noches" Dijo y se alejó dando zancadas hacia su casa, con el pesado cesto en sus brazos obligándolo a subir la cuesta con mayor dificultad.

Me quedé allí y vi su espalda una vez más, tan similar a la noche anterior. No sabía lo que había hecho para molestarlo, pero de nuevo había hecho que se alejara. Él desapareció sobre la colina y sentí la separación inmediatamente. No sabía lo que era, pero cada vez que estaba cerca, sentía el impulso. Y cuando él se había ido, me sentía vacía. Él me atraía. Sacudí mi cabeza y tiré con fuerza las sábanas que permanecían colgadas, doblándolas rápidamente y dando zancadas de vuelta hacia la casa, queriendo olvidar todo sobre Edward Masen.

Él no era nada para mí.

Me iría en algunos días de todas maneras.

Necesitaba olvidar al hombre Amish.

Independientemente de su poema.

No pertenezco aquí.

xxxxxxxx

"¿Edward estuvo aquí? ¿Y se fue?" Esme preguntó, con sorpresa en su rostro.

Simplemente asentí.

"¿Qué dijo? ¡Esta es la segunda noche que no ha venido para la cena! ¡No entiendo lo que anda mal con ese chico!" Ella exclamó y se volvió hacia la puerta de la cocina como si estuviera preparándose para salir.

"Esme, amor. Él ya es un hombre. Si se quiere morir de hambre está en su derecho. Estoy seguro de que está molesto porque ordenaste su casa. Dale un día o dos. Él regresará" Carlisle dijo suavemente desde la cabecera de la mesa.

Ella se detuvo en la puerta, mirando hacia la granja de Edward antes de girarse resignadamente. Tal vez fue la iluminación en la habitación, pero sus ojos se veían más vidriosos que de costumbre. No tuve el coraje de decirles que yo era la razón del por qué no quiso quedarse para la cena.

Que él tenía problemas con estar a mí alrededor.

Nos sentamos y tuvimos una cena tranquila, Esme mirando Carlisle mientras parecían tener una conversación silenciosa a través de la mesa. Incluso Alice estaba tranquila, mirándome ocasionalmente antes de regresar a su comida. Tenía hambre, mi cuerpo requería sustento, pero comí con desgana, comiendo un poco mientras mi estómago se revolvía. Cuando la comida terminó, limpiamos los platos y rápidamente guardamos la comida para el día siguiente. Luché con mis bostezos manteniéndolos detrás de mi mano hasta que Carlisle finalmente anunció el fin del día, de la misma forma como lo había hecho el día anterior.

"¡Un buen día por gracia de Dios! ¡Permítanos ir a la cama, mañana será un día muy ocupado!" Dijo, tras de nosotros por las escaleras.

Alice cerró la puerta tranquilamente y se volvió hacia mí sonriendo.

"Has tenido un día muy ocupado, Isabella. Debemos dormir algo antes que llegue la mañana. Hay mucho que hacer en el Frolic. Necesitarás toda tu energía para proporcionar sustento a los hombres mientras trabajan. Será especialmente duro para alguien que no coma y descanse" Ella dijo y me guiñó un ojo antes de que comenzara su ritual de desvestirse.

Después fue mi turno, subí a la cama y bostecé una vez más. Alice se deslizó rápidamente en la cama y puso la vela en el pequeño candelabro, sonriendo mientras se acomodaba junto a mí. Esperé tranquilamente para que ella apagara la vela y se quedara dormida. Pero ella me miró por un momento, moviendo sus dedos sobre la funda de su almohada mientras sus ojos me miraban directamente.

"Edward es un muchacho interesante" Comenzó. Inmediatamente pude sentir el nudo en mi estómago al escuchar su nombre.

"Supongo" Susurré.

"¿Mi madre te contó lo que le sucedió a su familia?"

Asentí.

"Edward se siente culpable sobre ello"

Fruncí el ceño y apoyé mi cabeza sobre mi codo para poder verla mejor por la luz.

"¿Por qué se siente culpable, él no les contagió la gripe, o sí?" Le pregunté.

Ella sacudió la cabeza y suspiró, con una mirada lejana y triste en su rostro.

"No, él no lo hizo. Pero estaba lejos cuando su familia enfermó. Iba a comenzar su Rumspringa **(N/T: Deriva del término alemán de Pensilvania para "corretear", se refiere a un período de la adolescencia de algunos miembros de los Amish, que comienza alrededor de los dieciséis años y termina cuando el joven decide su bautizo dentro de la iglesia Amish o elige abandonar la comunidad) **después de un viaje misionero en el que él estaba por nuestra parroquia. Él estaba lejos, en Ohio junto con el obispo. Edward se estaba preparando para entrar a la Iglesia. Cuando recibió la noticia de la salud de su familia, se apresuró en volver, sólo para llegar al lecho de muerte de su madre. El resto de la familia había muerto el día antes. Se quedó para hacerse cargo de la granja, a pesar de que mi padre le garantizó que nuestra familia podría cuidar de ella por él mientras se encontraba en la Rumspringa y la Iglesia" Explicó, su voz en un susurro bajo, como si la historia de Edward fuera el secreto más privado de la comunidad.

"¿Qué es Rumspringa?" Le pregunté, pensando que era algún ritual de paso.

No estaba muy lejos.

"El Rumspringa es un tiempo cuando a nuestra juventud le es permitida explorar por ellos mismos, para ver si la forma de los Amish es el camino correcto. Cuando se cumple la edad de dieciséis años, es cuando vamos a hacer nuestro camino en el mundo, ver por nosotros mismos lo que es correcto para nuestro destino. Algunos salen a tu mundo, para ver cómo viven los ingleses y algunos permanecen aquí para abiertamente cortejar a la persona con la que quieren pasar su vida. Pero últimamente la mayoría regresa y renacen en nuestra fe" Explicó.

"¿Así que, puedes elegir esta vida?" Pregunté, sólo para poner mi mano sobre mi boca por la forma insensible en que verdaderamente sonó eso. Alice solo sonrió y asintió.

"Sí, Isabella. No te debes avergonzar. Puedo entender desde el punto de vista de un forastero cómo puede ser sorprendente que más no se queden en tu mundo, con todas sus diversiones y tentaciones. Tú solo has visto una pequeña parte de nuestras vidas. Pero todos estamos unidos con un propósito, para vivir la vida plenamente y disfrutar de los beneficios de lo que Dios nos ha dado. El Rumspringa nos permite ver eso y respetar nuestro estilo de vida mucho más" Respondió.

Pensé sobre eso por un momento y pude ver su lógica. Se supone que la Universidad es nuestro equivalente a la Rumspringa. Salimos de casa para encontrarnos a nosotros mismos. Experimentar con lo que es desconocido pero tentador para probar. Algunos encuentran su camino, algunos no. Pero en última instancia, encontramos nuestro lugar en el mundo.

Yo no lo había hecho. Pero tal vez esta experiencia, de alguna manera era mi Rumspringa. Mi lugar para averiguar quién era.

"¿Y Edward no lo ha hecho todavía?" Pregunté, volviendo a pensar en cuánto Edward tiene sobre sus hombros y cómo había perdido su oportunidad de encontrar quién era.

"Él renunció a todo cuando su familia murió. La Iglesia, su oportunidad de explorar el mundo, todo. Mi padre y mi madre se preocupan por él, pero él es una persona orgullosa. Él preferiría morir de hambre que admitir que tiene necesidad. Estoy segura de que tiene hambre esta noche. La comida de esta mañana es lo único que ha comido, estoy segura" Dijo suavemente, sus ojos oscuros penetrando los míos.

Si no me sentía culpable antes, ciertamente lo hacia ahora después de su observación.

Sabía que había incomodado a Edward.

Tan incómodo que voluntariamente moriría de hambre antes que sentarse cerca de mí en la cena.

No podía dormir tranquilamente, mientras se sentaba en esa gran casa, solo con una solitaria mesa, una silla, una cama y nada más. No mientras que él tenía hambre y yo estaba satisfecha.

"¿Sabías que la casa de Edward se encuentra directamente debajo de la Luna?"

Miré los ojos de Alice, con sus pensamientos ilegibles mientras esperaba por mi respuesta.

Parpadeé por el pensamiento que jugó en mi cabeza.

Ella no lo estaba sugiriendo, ¿verdad?

"Madre y padre duermen profundamente, pero los escalones de atrás rechinan".

Abrí mi boca para preguntarle si lo que estaba diciendo era lo que pensé que estaba diciendo cuando me sonrió y dio un gran bostezó

"Buenas noches, Isabella. Dejaré la vela encendida por si tienes la necesidad de ir a tomar agua" Ella dijo y cerró los ojos, con una sonrisa en su rostro.

Me senté allí en la semi oscuridad durante varios minutos, intentando decidirme si hacer lo que ella había sugerido o no. Esperé hasta que su respiración disminuyó antes de deslizarme silenciosamente de la cama. Me vestí rápidamente con dificultad, sin ponerme los zapatos para ponérmelos en la cocina; con la única luz de la pequeña vela de Alice. Me puse los zapatos silenciosamente; yendo hacia el armario donde había visto que Esme guardaba las sobras. Para mi sorpresa, al abrir la puerta sentí la fresca brisa de un refrigerador. Y en una de las repisas, justo frente a mí, se encontraba un gran plato cubierto con un paño que contenía la suficiente comida para un hombre joven. Mire hacia la escalera, casi sospechando que Esme aparecería detrás de mí, completamente vestida y preparada para hacer lo mismo que yo estaba haciendo.

Nadie se materializó en la oscuridad, y mientras silenciosamente caminé a través de la puerta delantera y bajé las escaleras, aún nadie venía tras de mí. Con el candelabro en una mano y la luna como mi guía, hice mi camino hacia el campo en donde había visto a Edward desaparecer dos veces ya. No tenía ningún tipo de referencia en la oscuridad, y eso me asustaba. La idea de que pudiera estar caminando en la dirección equivocada, con un plato de comida por el que los coyotes lucharían, sólo para irremediablemente perderme me hizo cuestionar la cordura de mis acciones. La idea de que Edward no tenía comida me hizo seguir adelante.

La brisa pasaba a través del maíz, las vainas haciendo un espeluznante sonido de raspado a medida que caminaba. Podía divisar la planicie de la tierra cuando llegué a la cima de la pequeña colina, y pude respirar algo más fácilmente cuando vi la gran casa blanca al pie de la pequeña colina, su revestimiento blanco parecía brillar con la luna llena tan cerca. Paré y me giré para mirar hacia la casa de los Cullen tratando de obtener una medida de la geografía a mí alrededor para el viaje de regreso.

Caminé tranquila, pero rápidamente colina abajo, con toda la intención de simplemente dejar el plato junto a la puerta, golpear y correr por mi vida. Pero a medida que me acercaba a la casa, noté una luz brillante proveniente del cuarto delantero. La habitación en donde se encontraba la solitaria mesa y silla de Edward. Mi corazón se aceleró al pensar que él estuviera escribiendo otro poema acerca de mí. Aunque no tenía ni idea de que se pudiera tratar, dado el curso de los acontecimientos durante el día.

La curiosidad es algo perverso.

Quizás los Amish serían capaces de recitar algún pasaje sobre el caer en la curiosidad. Apenas podía recordar mi propósito al venir, mientras me deslizaba silenciosamente en su porche hacia la ventana más cercana. Me sentía como Tom el mirón **(N/T: ****Tom el mirón, un personaje de la leyenda de Lady Godiva que no pudo resistir la tentación de mirar a la mujer por un agujero****)**, pero el deseo de ver a Edward, en su escritorio y escribiendo, eliminó cualquier conflicto moral que tuviera sobre espiar su vida privada. Cerré mis ojos preparándome y dejé escapar un tranquilizante suspiro.

De lo que no me di cuenta fue que la ventana estaba abierta.

Mis ojos se abrieron al ver a Edward, en su mesa, con su pluma preparada sobre el papel.

Mirando hacia la ventana en donde yo estaba escondida.

Sus solitarios ojos chocaron con los míos durante un segundo antes de tropezarme hacia atrás y presionarme contra la pared lateral, con mi corazón corriendo por ser atrapada.

Yo quería huir.

Correr.

Correr lejos. Otra vez.

Pero mis pies estaban pegados en la superficie del porche de Edward.

Incluso cuando la puerta fue abierta y Edward se encontraba parado allí, mostrando su silueta por la suave luz de las velas que salía de su casa. No pude correr. Él permaneció allí vistiendo una de las camisetas que había lavado para él y un pantalón gris, con los tirantes colgando en sus caderas, la luz de las velas hacía ver su rostro con un intenso alivio. Dejó salir un suave suspiro, apenas un susurro.

"Bella"

La energía en el aire cambió drásticamente. Desde una suave brisa a un crujido de electricidad que parecía existir sólo entre Edward y yo. Tragué saliva mientras lo veía dar un paso hacia mí, y mover sus manos hacia su boca, frotando la poca barba de su rostro que le había crecido en el transcurso del día. Aún mis pies no se pueden mover. Un peligroso calor llenó mi vientre, expandiéndose a través de mi cuerpo cuando dio otro paso hacia mí.

Sabía que debería haber corrido.

Él era un extraño.

Estaba sola.

Nadie sabía que estaba aquí. Excepto Alice.

"¿Qué estás haciendo aquí, Bella? Es tarde" Edward me preguntó, su voz era apenas audible sobre el ruido de mi sangre corriendo en mis oídos.

Corre. Huye. Da otro paso. _Crackle._

"Debes tener hambre" Susurré, las únicas palabras en que pude pensar.

La razón por la que estaba allí.

Edward lamió sus labios, chupando su labio inferior con su boca por un momento mientras sus ojos vagaban hacia el plato que estaba cubierto en mi temblorosa mano. Él tragó y dirigió su mirada de vuelta a la mía, estaba oscura en la penumbra.

"No es sabio estar afuera tan tarde, Bella. ¿Elder Carlisle sabe que estás aquí?" Preguntó, y pude ver el miedo en sus ojos.

Tragué y sacudí mi cabeza lentamente, apoyándome más contra la pared lateral del porche mientras él daba otro inseguro paso hacia mí en la oscuridad.

"Podrías perderte, Bella. En la oscuridad. ¿Cómo encontraras tu camino?" Susurró, dando otro paso, así que ahora estaba a sólo unos metros de mí. Sus ojos continuaron manteniéndome en mi lugar, no me podía mover, o pensar. Intenté calmar mi respiración, para poder sentirme valiente ante el extraño frente a mí.

"La luna me guío" Susurré suavemente, sintiendo su calor junto con otro paso.

Su aliento provocó cosquillas en mi frente, por los cabellos que se habían soltado del tocado que cubría mi cabeza. Continué manteniendo el contacto con sus penetrantes ojos hasta que se inclinó, cerrando sus ojos mientras bajaba su cabeza ligeramente. Mis ojos se cerraron por le intenso calor que sentí en mi frente cuando él hizo contacto, raspando suavemente su mejilla contra mi piel y la fresca exhalación de su nariz sobre mi pelo donde apenas me cubría el tocado. Dejé salir mi aliento suavemente, sólo para inhalar una vez más el olor fresco del jabón y especias. El jabón que reconocí como el que utilicé para lavar su camisa, pero el aroma a especia era nuevo.

Era Edward.

Mis ojos se abrieron por el suave tirón del plato que estaba en mis manos, encontrando que los ojos de Edward miraban la comida que se encontraba frente a él. Lamió sus labios nuevamente en anticipación, tragando como si estuviera salivando.

Debe tener mucha hambre. Todo el trabajo que hizo durante el día no podía ser mantenido por solo el desayuno. Él dio un paso atrás, tocando la tela que cubría su comida tímidamente, como si tuviera miedo a aceptar la oferta que le estaba dando.

"Debería regresar" Susurré, dando un paso hacia un lado para poder pasarlo. Sentí su calidez cuando sus dedos envolvieron mi muñeca suavemente, tan ligero que parecía ser sólo un roce de sus dedos. Pero la calidez fluyó a través de mí y me perdí en sus profundos ojos mientras él me miraba.

"Muchas gracias, Bella. Tu bondad hacia mí es demasiada. No he hecho nada más que ofenderte y aun así tú devuelves tanta caridad y abnegación. Solo deseo poder devolvértelo" Él murmuró, mirando a lo lejos.

Me giré y lo toqué suavemente en el brazo, sintiendo su piel temblar bajo mis dedos, escuché su respiración titubear por un momento. Cuando sus ojos se encontraron con los míos, había algo más allí, algo que no pude distinguir.

Algo así como anhelo.

"Estoy feliz de hacerlo, Edward. Es algo que puedo hacer y no sentirme como una forastera en tu mundo" Le dije.

Él apartó la mirada una vez más, su mano alejándose de mí. Dejó salir otro aliento suave antes de mirar hacia la casa de los Cullen.

"Ya te debes ir. _Eres una forastera_, y no es una buena decisión salir a escondidas, en tu mundo o en el mío" Dijo y dio un paso hacia atrás, hacia su puerta.

Parpadeé por sus palabras, sintiendo el profundo significado de ellas, incluso si él no las quiso decir como tal.

"Buenas noches, Edward" Le dije y comencé a irme.

"Ten un agradable sueño, Bella"

Una fantasmal sonrisa en sus labios, me giré e hice mi camino de vuelta a la colina, mirando hacia atrás cada cierto tiempo para verlo todavía en la puerta, viéndome como me alejaba, con el plato de comida todavía en la mano, aún intacto, incluso mientras lo perdía de vista cuando descendía la colina hacia la casa de los Cullen. Corrí el resto del camino a la casa, un poco asustada por estar sola en la oscuridad. De alguna manera me había sentido segura mientras Edward me miraba subir la colina. Dejé escapar un suave suspiro de alivio cuando cerré la puerta silenciosamente detrás de mí, me saqué los zapatos para poder subir sin hacer ruido por las escaleras.

Esperaba que Carlisle o Esme me interceptaran antes de que llegara a la habitación de Alice, pero no había nadie que me recibiera después de mi excursión. Cerré la puerta de la habitación silenciosamente y me saqué la ropa, doblándola y dejándola junto a la de Alice una vez más. Pero mientras me metía en la cama y soplaba la vela, la voz de Alice me hizo detenerme.

"¿Tuviste un viaje seguro?" Me susurró.

Sonreí al ver que tenía los ojos cerrados.

"No tengo idea de lo que estás hablando" Le respondí suavemente.

Ella sonrió, pero mantuvo los ojos cerrados.

"El amanecer llegará antes de lo que deseas. Querrás estar descansada para el día de mañana cuando veas a Edward en el Frolic" Dijo ella, aumentando su sonrisa cuando abrió los ojos y vio mi rubor.

"Entonces, buenas noches, Alice. No voy a poder dormir contigo hablando" La molesté.

Entonces soplé la vela y me acomodé, todavía demasiado excitada como para dormir.

Aún podía sentir su mano en mi brazo y el olor a especias que ahora asociaba con Edward todavía en mi nariz. Dejé escapar un suave suspiro cuando Alice interrumpió mis pensamientos en la oscuridad.

"Desde luego, tendremos que explicar por qué el plato de Edward desapareció del refrigerador"

"¿Qué plato?" Le dije, sonriéndome a mí misma.

"¿Qué plato de hecho? Ten Buenos sueños, Isabella" Ella contestó.

"Ten buenos sueños, Alice. Y muchas gracias"

Escuché como su respiración disminuía, Sintiendo la quietud del verano mientras lentamente sucumbía al sueño, con sonrientes ojos oscuros y su suave voz zumbando en mi cabeza.

Este hombre Amish definitivamente me tenía cautivada.

Me distrajo el recordar la sensación de calor de su toque en mi brazo y la mirada de anhelo en su rostro mientras me veía alejarme.

Tiene que haber algo más allí.

xxxxxxxxx

Bueno, chicas les cuento, lo que sucede es que la autora de la historia esta buscando publicar esta historia como original y pues me ha pedido bajar esta historia de FF, por lo tanto este es el ultimo capitulo que podré publicar, mantendré la historia por un mes y luego la voy a eliminar, la autora esta consciente de esto y me ha dado permiso para traducir otra de sus historias de la cual quiero adelantar algunos capítulos antes de publicarla, además que quiero concentrarme en Carrusel, ya que le quedan pocos capítulos.

Además quiero publicar más seguido en el blog que he dejado muy abandonado también, así que les pido si alguien más quiere pertenecer al blog, no duden en pedir una invitación.

De verdad les agradezco el seguir mis traducciones y espero verlas en las que se vendrán.

GRACIAS!...


End file.
